¿Cita con un Basketbolista!
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Porque todo debe llegar a su fin TT TERMINADA Finalmente. Por un accidente Sakuno se reencuentra con su amor de infancia y ahora deberá decidir entre éste y Ryoma. RyomaxSakunoxOOC
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos! Un gusto volverlos a ver jejeje... Aquí tienen otro de mis trabajos, ése que tanto promocioné en It's Gonna Rain. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no es mío aunque rezara todos los días por encontrarme con los papeles de derechos de autor... T-T

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 1**: El jugador estrella del equipo de Basketball.

Se hacía tarde, pero como todavía los jugadores de tenis no abandonaban las canchas, varios alumnos no dejaban las instalaciones de la escuela Seigaku. Una de esos estudiantes era Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo de tenis del colegio.

Esta joven es conocida por sus lindas y extensas trenzas, además de que tenía un carácter dulce y tímido. Tomoka Osakada, una chica de coletas y de personalidad extrovertida, acompañaba a la joven. Ambas habían decidido ir a ver los partidos de tenis de cierto joven prodigio que a ambas traía vueltas locas.

Mientras se dirigían a las canchas de tenis, pasaron por el gimnasio, donde el equipo de basketball participaba. Este equipo no se hacía notar, simplemente porque no les daban tanta importancia como al equipo de tenis. Pero habían ganado un par de campeonatos como para decir que eran buenos.

Sakuno y Tomoka se dedicaron a observar un momento. En especial la chica de las trenzas, pues aquellas canchas le traían hermosos recuerdos de su infancia. Ése fue el primer deporte que le interesó.

Allí en aquellas canchas, demostraba su talento un joven, la estrella del equipo de Basketball. El chico era bastante guapo, de cabellos azabaches cortos y desordenados que caían en un flequillo que podían cubrir fácilmente unos ojos castaños, redondos y expresivos. Era de piel algo morena y suave, y además de tener una cara estirada y la mandíbula cuadrada, dándole un aspecto de formalidad. Y contaba con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado por el deporte que practicaba.

- "¡Qué guapo!"- exclamó Tomoka al verlo encestar la pelota.

Sakuno se limitó simplemente a asentir, mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

Él, entonces miró hacia la dirección donde había escuchado el comentario. Estaba un poco acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de elogios de parte de chicas de cualquier grado. No vio a nadie, así que continuó jugando.

- "Tomoka-chan... ¿Por qué nos escondemos?"- Sakuno se sentía bastante extraña.

- "No lo sé... La verdad es que me dio algo de miedo cuando supe que iba a mirar hacia donde estábamos nosotras"- le explicó su amiga mientras volvía a asomarse.

La chica de las tiernas trenzas comprendió perfectamente lo que su amia había dicho. Aquel joven estrella, en realidad mostraba una fría mirada a quien osara interrumpir su entrenamiento.

Ambas volvieron a las canchas de basketball para dar un último vistazo. Y justo en ese momento la mirada fría del joven se cruzó con la tierna de Sakuno, manteniendo un pequeño contacto visual hasta que Tomoka se llevó a su amiga hacia donde estaban las canchas de tenis.

Llegaron las dos a las canchas y echaron un vistazo. Los tensitas estaban corriendo, mientras eran amenazados por los jugos extraños de Inui.

- "¡Qué aburrida es esta parte del entrenamiento!"- exclamó Tomoka, lanzando un suspiro al aire.

Entonces un balón de basketball vino boteando directo hacia ambas chicas. Sakuno lo miró y sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó con sus dos manos sin mucha dificultad, a pesar de la fuerza con la que venía el balón. Luego comenzó a botearlo un momento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- "¡Vaya Sakuno-chan!"- Tomoka estaba admirada- "¿Desde cuándo sabes jugar basketball?".

La chica simplemente le sonrió.

- "Jugué un poco en la primaria, en ese entonces me gustaba bastante"- le explicó.

Justo en ese momento, la estrella del equipo de basketball se acercó a ambas chicas.

- "Buena atrapada"- dijo el joven con una sonrisa- "Sólo he conocido a una chica que atrapaba como tú".

- "¿En serio?"- preguntó la chica de coletas.

- "Así es".

La verdad era que Tomoka estaba admirada. Su amiga era felicitada por un chico guapo. A pesar de que ellas desconocían el nombre de él.

- "¿Podrías pasarme el balón?"- le pidió con una sonrisa, cosa que no encajaba con la apariencia fría que les había mostrado antes.

- "Claro"- respondió Sakuno.

Entonces, casi como un juego, ella le lanzó el balón a sus manos, como si estuvieran jugando un partido de verdad.

- "Tienes buenos pases... Ojalá y puedas entrar al club femenino de basketball"- le dijo el joven, sonriendo.

- "... Lo dejé por ti, Hyoga"- le explicó Sakuno, luego de que él les diera la espalda para marcharse.

- "¿Tú eres... Ryuzaki Sakuno?"- preguntó Hyoga casi algo asustado, pero a la vez sorprendido.

- "Así es"- le respondió ella dulcemente.

En ese momento, él les dejó de dar la espalda a las chicas y dio media vuelta para enfrentarlas. En especial a Sakuno, quien lo miraba con su dulce sonrisa y tierna mirada. Justo ahí el tiempo se detuvo para el joven de cabellos azabache y para la chica de las trenzas extensas, debido al contacto visual que ambos mantenían.

**Notas de Autora:**

Se deberán estar asustando... Jajaja, Sakuno y un Basquetbolista, lo admito suena extraño, pero bueno depende de mí si se queda con él o no. Jajaja.

Secreto de la creación del personaje:

Jajaja suena a una sección que hay en los mangas de RurouKen... y en definitiva, esa serie fue la que marcó bastante a Hyoga...

Su nombre completo es Hyoga Kobayakawa. Hyoga por el caballero del Cisne de Saint Sella(deben saber como se llama a estas alturas, por deducción) y Kobayakawa por una de las dos protagonistas de You're Under Arrest(Miyuki Kobayakawa).

Lo demás es puro RurouKen. El cabello es por parte de Aoshi y la mirada fría también. Incluimos además el cuerpo(waus) y la altura. La cinta, el color de la piel y de los ojos es por parte de Sanosuke. Y su personalidad está entre medio de ambos.

Aoshi y Sanosuke son mis personajes favoritos de los buenos de RurouKen(entre los malos destacan Enishi y Soujirou), así que es por eso que Hyoga es una mezcla de ambos.

Dato aparte: Cuando lo cree, leí su descripción y miré un cuadro de X Clamp y me pareció bastante familiar a Kamui Shirou, pero bueno fue una coincidencia... Kamui no tiene cinta roja.

Y se preguntarán¿De qué cinta hablo, aparecerá más adelante, pero esa cinta es lo que marca a la historia, así que pronto verán su aparición.

... Pasando a otros temas, es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Cuando terminen de leer todo esto, yo estaré quebrantándome la cabeza sobre como escribir el epílogo de la historia. Sólo espero que tenga buena aceptación para que pueda publicar rápidamente el final y dedicarme a otros trabajos más.

Ah! Casi lo olvido. Debo agradecer los reviews dejados en It's Gonna Rain.

Domo Arigatou a: **HADA, Itnuzi Desli, Kill-Chan, denisse, Hibari-Tachikawa, Tao Jun Shinomori, Belial Shaitan, Dolce Saito, Akiko-Sama(n), Angie-ayanami.**

Bueno si pudiera responderlos lo haría... pero como tampoco admiten notas de autoras largas, prefiero no hacerlo por ahora y después responder con más calma... Por que la verdad, yo escribo testamentos.

Cuídense, bye!. Y dejen Reviews!.

**Publicado el Domingo 30 de Octubre de 2005.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos!. Gomen por la demora... Bueno aunque no me demoré tanto n-nU Jejeje. Bueno, bueno... Debo hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de que comiencen.

Lo en _cursiva_ es un Racconto(no saben lo que es un racconto?... pues deberían saberlo muajaja. Bueno, para las que no saben, es como un flash back, pero sin vueltas al presente).

Y lo segundo, la maravillosa(ironía) sección donde todas las autoras nos deprimimos, el "fabuloso"(ironía nuevamente) disclairmer: No son míos, contentas? T-T

Pueden leer.

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 2: **¿Cita con quién?

Tomoka y Sakuno para ese momento estaban volviendo a sus casas, debido a que las prácticas se habían postergado. Y todo por su culpa

_- _"_¿Eres... Sakuno Ryuzaki?"- había preguntado Hyoga Kobayakawa con tono algo asustado y a la vez sorprendido._

_- _"_Así es"- respondió Sakuno, sonando segura de sí misma._

_Él les dejó de dar la espalda y tanto para Sakuno como para Hyoga el tiempo se detuvo en un contacto visual que ambos mantenían._

_Tomoka había visto la escena, sorprendida y a la vez algo nerviosa. Y se sentía una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de quien era ese jugador._

_Además de todo eso, la abuela de la chica de trenzas, Sumire Ryuzaki estaba pendiente de la escena, mientras todos los titulares del equipo de tenis seguían corriendo._

_- _"_¡Vaya!"- exclamó el chico contento- "Tanto tiempo sin vernos, y eso que vamos a la misma escuela"._

_- _"_Así es"- era lo único que podía decir ante él ahora. Se sentía bastante cohibida por su presencia._

_- _"_Sigues igual que siempre Saku-chan"- Hyoga estaba bastante contento al verla- "¿Por qué no vamos a pasear ahora? Tenemos mucho de que hablar"._

_Y Sakuno iba a rechazar la oferta. O lo intentó. Podía jurarlo. Pero sin su permiso Hyoga tomó su mano y la llevó arrastrando a otro lugar, mientras Tomoka quedaba estupefacta y la abuela de la chica ya no despegaba la vista del lugar donde había estado su nieta._

_Minutos después, los titulares tuvieron que dejar de correr, para así esperar las instrucciones de la entrenadora, que en ese momento estaba más que ida._

_La chica de las trenzas volvió sin ningún problema. Tomoka y Sumire se permitieron respirar en ese minuto. Y se supone que para ese momento el entrenamiento iba a comenzar... Se supone. Porque la entrenadora, más que mal, estuvo pendiente de su nieta todo el tiempo, sin tomar en cuenta ningún comentario de algún titular._

_Lo peor fue cuando ya todo se evidenció. Justo en el minuto en que Sakuno le contó a su amiga Tomoka acerca de lo que había hablado con el jugador de basketball._

_- _"_... ¡CITA!"- fue lo que se le alcanzó a escuchar a la chica de las coletas._

_Y todos los del equipo miraron a las dos jóvenes. Mientras las dos trataban de disimular el grito con pocos resultados. Pero, al fin y al cabo, los tenistas terminaron fijando la vista a otro lado._

_Y Sakuno pudo continuar. Pero cuando terminó de relatar..._

_- _"_¿CON UN BASKETBOLISTA!"_

_... Tomoka había vuelto a gritar._

_Y ése fue el como, pues la entrenadora Ryuzaki suspendió los entrenamientos luego de saber las intenciones de su nieta. Así que alegando el tener asuntos familiares que atender, dejó a los chicos con la palabra en la boca y se fue._

Sakuno no iba a saber que pronunciar una frase traería semejante situación. Además, lo que su amiga denominó como "Cita", para ella era una salida de amigos más que una "Cita" en general.

Pero si Hyoga había malinterpretado las cosas, ella ya sabía que respuesta darle. Porque ahora sólo son unos conocidos, no como antes. Además de que ella está enamorada de otra persona, se decía mientras evocaba la imagen de su príncipe Ryoma en su mente.

En el fondo, por cierto malentendido de su amiga, las prácticas de tenis se suspendieron. Pero estaba preocupada por su abuela, a quien agradecería eternamente el haberse preocupado por ella en los momentos más difíciles. Pero como todo había pasado, no era necesario que ahora su abuela hiciera un escándalo. Ella sabía como cuidarse sola.

Se dirigió hacia su casa sin mayor apuro. Mañana le esperaba aquella "Cita", después de clases. Y luego todo sería tan normal como antes.

Aunque al llegar hasta su hogar, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el porqué lo reconoció. Así que quedó más que asustada cuando su madre la recibió con un gran banquete para celebrar su "Primera Cita". Y detrás de su mamá, estaba su abuela con una cara un poco seria. Es que Sumire Ryuzaki **odiaba a morir a los basketbolistas.**

Y mientras aquel banquete era devorado con gran afán, la madre de Sakuno le daba algunos consejos sobre maquillaje y ropa que podría usar para aquella ocasión. Pero la abuela de la chica aún continuaba mirándolas seriamente, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiera un poco incómoda.

**Notas de autora:**

Juro que en el cuaderno es más... Lo juro. Y transcribí tal cual.

Bueno séra no?. Los capítulos largos ya vienen, supongo... Y la trama interesante también. Aunque por el éxito que ha tenido, no dudo que ya esté buena del principio. Sólo espero que no "guateé"(ya saben, que se comience a alargar la historia y se hace aburrida).

Ah! Por allí noté un error de ortografía... La serie de la que viene es el nombre de Hyoga es Saint **Seiya** no Seilla. Como escribo en el Word, me lo corrigió así... bueno, al menos entendieron de que serie era. Aunque Hyoga lo escriben mal en algunos reviews T-T

Pasando a los reviews. 16 reviews! Waus! Estoy contenta n-n Ahora Domo Arigatou a:

**Kill-Chan**(Pelea en el barrio? XD Genial! Jajaja bueno con lo del Chiso, tamos haciendo una campaña de fumigación para matarle los invasores, pero pobre de mi perrito T-T Bueno grax por el review xD), **Haine Asakura**(Tamaña diferencia? Supongo que igual es alto de porte... debe ser como del porte de Momo yo cacho, por que va en su grado, tampoco así super dotado xD Bueno gracias por escribirme n-n), **Florencia**(Celos a Ryoma? Ooohh Jajaja si te oye te raquetea n-nU pero es la verdad... Pero igual para variar un poco el hecho de que Sakuno es casi una buena para nada al ser tan... torpe jejeje. Gracias por el review), **Gravi Kikyo**(Trataré de no hacerlo sufrir... Pero no prometo nada. Igual que genial que te interese esa pareja por mi fic... me siento alagada o.o Gracias!), **Hibari-Tachikawa**(Halagos y más halagos! Me subes el animo amiga Jajaja. Muchas gracias, y pues tu recompensa es este capi n-n), **HADA**(Seep va a quedar eso mismo Jajaja. Pero la competencia no le hace mal a nadie jajajajajajaja. Gracias por escribirme), **Conti**(Jajaja tu review cortito pero bonito. Ojalá e It's Gonna Rain te guste al igual que éste), **EmmaRiddle**(Otra enamorada de Hyoga? Yo lo confundo con Ryoma. Sus nombres se parecen demasiado n-nU Arigatou), **sakuno ryosaki**(Me divertí al leer tu review. Bueno Sakuno, veremos si te quedas con Hyoga después de esto o no Jajaja. Gracias), **ana**(Igual que rico que te hayas animado a escribirme. Me siento halagada de nuevo. Domo Arigatou), **Florence Black**(Si! Aunque Hyoga es precioso, Ryoma lo es mucho más, así que concordamos. Esperemos que Sakuno decida pronto. Gracias), **deniss-chan**(Malvada? Yo? Adonde xD Al menos lo subí jajaja), **Sakurita-Q**(RyuSaku? Déjame pensarlo... Pero como ya he dicho, no prometo nada jaja), **Angie**(Ah la floja jaja no broma. Bueno aquí hay continuación, esperemos y tu te animes ahora), **AkikoSaman**(otra babosa con RurouKen? SI! JAJA NO SOY LA UNICA! EH! JAJA bueno, mucho n-nU gracias por escribirme review), **Beli-chan**(No lo raquetees todavía, pal capi cuatro recién podrás hacerlo... No si yo no adelanto fanfics a algunas escritoras jajajaja gracias por escribir).

Bueno, ha sido todo. Y si leyeron todas esas respuestas se habrán dado cuenta: Ryoma aparece en el capi cuatro. Como lo hace? Tendrán que ver ustedes.

Ahora una aclaración. ¿Por qué Sumire Ryuzaki cancela las clases? Si se quedaron con esa duda les explicaré. Lo hace principalmente por Sakuno, pues como se ve en el fic, ella odia a los basketbolistas. Así que como ahora "le sobra" tiempo, podrá ver si puede separar a Hyoga y Sakuno. Eso es todo. Veremos si le resulta.

Blue Dream lalala xD Toy babosa por Saint Seiya por este fic. Y por lo demás espero Tennis no Oujisama(que lo den... vamos faltan tres minutos!). Y de ahí veré las noticias por que me interrogarán de eso y de ahí a estudiar lenguaje. Que molestia! Creo que debería actualizar los días que no tengo pruebas(osea sábados y domingos) pero en esos días da flojera!.

Reviews onegai!. Y gracias por leer.

**Trascrito y publicado el 2 de Noviembre de 2005(aprovecho y saludo a una amiga de mi colegio que está de cumple y que ama a POT tanto como yo. FELIZ CUMPLE NICO!)**


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos Nuevamente!. Bueno, he vuelto con la continuación de este fic que tanto les ha gustado a muchos. Bueno, sin mucho que decir los dejo, no sin antes aclararles que POT como deben imaginar no es mío, o sino haría que los chicos de Seigaku bailaran en la alfombra(DDR) o algo así n-un estoy algo loca jeje.

Pueden leer.

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 3: **La primera cita de Sakuno.

Sakuno regresó de su casa nuevamente.

Habían pasados las 24 horas que debían pasar para que llegara la hora de su "Cita". Esa "Cita" que ella seguía llamando Salida de Amigos, aunque quizás terminaría pensando lo contrario, a este paso.

Además que de seguro y los titulares de Seigaku la odiarían a morir ahora que gracias a ella han suspendido los entrenamientos de tenis. Sabía que su abuela se preocupaba por ella, se lo agradecía todos los días de hecho, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera tan a menudo.

Subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Sin embargo no sabía exactamente que ponerse. Habían sido tantos años en los que no había hablado con Hyoga, que ya ni recordaba si le gustaban las chicas femeninas o las deportivas. O quizás le gustaban las del tipo góticas. Terminó eligiendo una tenida normal. Una falda plisada escocesa y una playera de color rojo sin mangas, con un escote sencillo. Para completar el atuendo se había puesto un par de botas negras. Además de eso, se colocó unos listones rojos al final de sus trenzas. Fue en ese momento en que escuchó al timbre de su casa sonar, así que salió rápidamente de su habitación, para irse a encontrarse con Hyoga.

Y allí estaba. El joven de cabellos negros aún conservaba el uniforme de la escuela, aunque lo que tenía distinto era una banda roja que estaba atada a su cabeza, justo cruzándole por la frente, levantando su flequillo negro.

- "Al parecer alguien aquí confundió las cosas"- dijo el chico mirando a Sakuno. Estaba algo sorprendido, pero a la vez confundido, pues no sabía si era una salida de amigos o una cita.

Sakuno miró la ropa que traía puesta y la comparó con la de Hyoga. Entonces se sintió una verdadera tonta por haber creído que todo esto era una cita.

- "¿Creíste que era una cita o en verdad lo era?".

- "Iie"- le respondió la chica- "La verdad es que me siento algo incómoda con el uniforme de la escuela"- le mintió para así no sentirse una boba.

- "¡Ah!... Ya veo"- Hyoga hablaba con cierta decepción en su voz.

- "¿Decepcionado?".

- "Iie... "- le mintió él también- "Si quieres me esperas unos minutos más y yo llego con ropa normal. A mí también me molesta el uniforme".

Entonces Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y se metió a su casa. Hyoga, en tanto, iba en dirección a la suya y al llegar, se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente para no hacer esperar a su dama.

Al regresar, la chica lo observó bastante admirada. Traía una camisa de verano de color verde junto a unos jeans, dándole un aspecto de semiformal. Y en su cabeza, la banda roja aún no desaparecía.

- "¿Nos vamos?".

- "¡Claro!"

Entonces los dos salieron juntos. Hyoga le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara, entonces comenzaron a caminar aún más juntos.

Llegaron los dos a un café que estaba cerca de la escuela. Se sentaron en una parte cerca de un gran ventanal que daba hacia un parque. Y mientras llegaba su pedido, comenzaron a conversar.

Primero fueron temas triviales, pues ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir. Para ambos había pasado tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó su pedido, quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo, mientras bebían de sus jugos.

Al terminaron se quedaron un rato más sin habla. Hasta que Hyoga notó algo extraño en Sakuno.

- "¿Aún las tienes?"- preguntó confundido, mientras apuntaba al cabello de la chica.

La joven se miró y descubrió que el Basketbolista hablaba de las cintas que había utilizado para amarrar sus trenzas.

- "Hai. Después de todo fueron un regalo"- le respondió con su clásica sonrisa- "Y tú también la tienes"- ahora fue ella la que apuntó la cabeza de él.

- "Hai. La ocupo siempre. En especial en los partidos. Es mi amuleto"- dijo refiriéndose a la cinta que traía amarrada en la cabeza.

Hyoga y Sakuno sonrieron para el otro. Esas cintas se las habían regalado el mismo día en que se distanciaron. Fue justo el día de su cumpleaños, por que ambos estaban de cumpleaños el mismo día.

Continuaron conversando de manera normal, recordando varias partes del pasado, siendo un momento muy ameno para los dos.

Al final de la velada, Hyoga como buen caballero fue a dejar a Sakuno hasta la puerta de su casa. Y al finalizar le dio el agradecimiento correspondiente.

- "¿Te gustaría volver a salir como amigos?"- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

- "Hai"- respondió ella muy segura.

- "¿Te parece este sábado por la mañana?".

- "Claro. Ahí no tengo nada que hacer"- Sakuno sonaba bastante emocionada con la idea.

- "Perfecto. Vendré como a las diez"- entonces, como despedida Hyoga le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla- "Por los viejos tiempos"- le dijo como explicación y de ahí se marchó.

Sakuno entonces lo vio marcharse, para asó entrar a su hogar cuando perdió de vista al muchacho. Sin explicar nada a su madre o a su abuela, subió a encerrarse a su habitación. Y ahí fue el primer lugar donde s sintió segura después de todo lo que había ocurrido, por que había sentido cierto dolor en su corazón luego de que Hyoga le diese aquel beso de "amigos".

Comenzó a buscar el diario donde había escrito lo que había sucedido con el chico, pero al terminar de leerlo se sintió bastante confundida.

Al día siguiente, Tomoka al ver llegar a su amiga a la escuela quiso enterarse de todos los sucesos, pero Sakuno no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello. Y mientras la chica de las coletas hacía berrinches, su amiga pensaba en el Basketbolista con el que había salido el día anterior.

Para el final de la jornada, Tomoka trató de llevar a su amiga a ver como entrenaban los chicos del equipo de tenis, para que así le contara. Así que mientras que los titulares corrían, Tomoka trataba de hacer que Sakuno accediera.

- "Dime Sakuno-chan¿Qué pasó en tu cita?".

- "No fue una cita... Fue una salida de amigos".

- "Pero... ¿Te arreglaste como te dije?".

- "Hai".

- "Entones es una cita. Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó".

Sakuno entonces sintió la mirada de su abuela sobre ellas. Los titulares habían dejado de correr y al notar el despiste de su entrenadora, comenzaron a rezar para que no se suspendiera la práctica de ese día, puesto que se estaban preparando para un torneo muy importante.

- "Tomoka-chan, te diré qué pasó si vamos un lugar un poco más apartado"- pidió como condición la chica de las trenzas.

Entonces su amiga aceptó y se fueron a la planta alta de la escuela. Por lo que los titulares del equipo de tenis de Seigaku suspiraron aliviados al ver que ahora sí tendrían prácticas.

Sakuno y Tomoka al llegar a la planta alta del edificio de su escuela, comenzaron a conversar. Pero la amiga de la chica de trenzas comenzó a gritar de la sorpresa.

- "¡TE DIO UN BESO...!"

Todos los tenistas miraron hacia donde provenía aquel grito. Sumire Ryuzaki seguía atenta a los gritos.

Sakuno hizo callar a su amiga justo antes que dijera una bobería. Pero como había gritado, se había escuchado toda su oración y de seguro la malinterpretarían.

Entonces continuó explicándole a su amigas sus problemas. Pero...

- "¿TE ESTÁS ENAMORANDO DE UN BASKETBOLISTA!".

Pero se dio cuenta que contarle secretos personales a Tomoka, era hacer que el secreto fuera a gritos, literalmente.

Y con esa frase, Sumire Ryuzaki pospuso las prácticas de tenis, nuevamente.

**Notas de Autora:**

Tres hojas... Tres hojas y media... Un récord xD Los demás capítulos, según Word eran de máximo dos hojas como mucho.

Debió ser un milagro... O quizás rellené en algunas partes. Ojalá y todavía no guateé.

Bueno, mientras dan DBZ acá en Chile y yo espero como Etc va a dar algún día POT... en realidad lo dará en 9 minutos más, pero ése no es el punto. Esos gallos se demoran.

Pero yo quería decirles que me aburrí de estudiar para tanta prueba, me rebelé contra el sistema educativo y me sacaré un rojo en la próxima prueba de lexicología que me dará un comino por que tendré la conciencia tranquila. Al menos subí el capi, y aún me queda tiempo para estudiar por que me acabo de enterar que cambiaron la prueba para el próximo lunes.

Y como no tenía nada que hacer Jajaja.

Bueno, a los reviews:

**Muchas gracias a:** **Haine Asakura**(Tienes razón, los de esa serie yo cacho que les inyectaron hormonas como al pollo xD Son extremadamente altos!. Y yo me pegué mis buenos estirones por comer pollo con hormonas jejeje. Que bueno que te gustó gracias.), **denis**(Hola Loca!. Bueno, actualizé como te dije. Y mi final no va a ser loco como pronosticas. Besos y gracias), **Kill-Chan**(Yo cacho que rodeada con tanto hombre, demás que Sumire está toa babosa por algún cabro menor que ella. Capaz que sea por Tezuka xD Grax por escribirme Kill-chan n-n), **HADA**(Ah la abuela es una metida, no me sorprende mucho. Ryoma va a ser un pelotuo hasta como el capi cinco o seis, yo cacho jaja. Lo de los basketbolistas, en realidad no tienen nada de malo, pero en la historia si tienen su lado perverso. Grax por el review), **ana**(Bueno, jaja, auí estamos para servirte no?. Las gracias de las doy a ti por animarte a escribirme), **Angie**(Comprendo por que dices que no puedes actualizar. Esperemos y entre todo eso que tienes que hacer encuentres un espacio para hacerlo. Gracias por escribirme), **Sakurita-Q**(Mmm mejor lee muajaja. No te puedo responder todo, no tiene chiste. Pero al menos se nota que lo lees con agrado así que espero que sigas la historia y no te molestes si el final es muy malo), **Tomoyuki Sasaki**(Jajaja me divertí con tu review. Bueno para la otra que ojalá y no leas tan apurada. Igual vale por el review n-n), **AkikoSamaN**(Que otros animes me gustan? RK, POT, Gundam Wing, CCS, X Clamp, entre otros pero si quieres que escriba de esos, me tendrás que esperar bastante, en serio. Domo Arigatou), **Chibi Misao-Chan16**(Ver la cara de Ryoma? Muajaja xD Bueno podrás verla pronto, pero en este capi no todavía. Grax por los halagos), **yokito kou**(Yo te apoyo!. Pero el problema no es su hermosura, sino lo que planean. Pronto sabrás. Y yo también me quedaba a ver partidos de basketball en mi colegio. Es divertido).

Son todos. Me muero de hambre. Así que espero la once mientras veo POT. Soy toda una fanática supongo n-nU

Bueno, como mi tener hambre y tener demasiada calor por que hoy fue un horrible día de verano en medio de la primavera aquí en Chile, me estoy muriendo y estoy toa dilataa. Así que de aquí en adelante haré los "aportes" que hago en mis horas del ocio.

Antes de dejarlas traumadas mientras doy jugo entre mi jugo n-nU Me iré. Bye!


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos! Me estoy muriendo de sueño, pero aún así me puse a actualizar porque hasta en mi escuela me pedían la actualización. ¿Cómo pasó eso? Ni yo bien lo sé. Pero ahora tengo lectoras personales que perfectamente pueden darme tomatazos cuando no les gusten los capítulos o pueden bombardearme con peticiones de actualización n-nUU para peor, están en mi propio curso.

Bueno POT no es mío, es de Konomi Takeshi-sama jejeje, y pues sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para hacer esta historia P

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 4: **El Corderito del Equipo de Tenis.

Los titulares del famoso y poderoso equipo de tenis de la escuela Seigaku se dirigió, en conjunto, al camarín de varones para así poder asearse y cambiarse la ropa deportiva por el uniforme escolar y así salir de su escuela.

Ya era la tercera vez que les hacían "la misma gracia", y al principio fue divertido el tener más tiempo libre de lo normal, pero ya para ese día no deseaban escuchar la frase "se cancelan las prácticas" por lo menos para el resto de su existencia o hasta el final de sus días. A este paso, estaban seguros que olvidarían como jugar tenis.

- "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"- propuso Momoshiro, mientras se sacaba la polera del equipo- "Tenemos que encontrarle un novio a la nieta de la entrenadora antes que cancelen el equipo para siempre".

- "Fshhh... ¿Estás loco?"- replicó Kaoru, de mal humor- "Soy un tenista, no un casamentero".

- "¿Entonces prefieres quedarte sin tenis?"- Momoshiro elevó la voz, enfadado.

- "¡Sí, así me cambio de escuela y no te veo más"- le respondió con el mismo tono la serpiente.

- "¡Cállense de una vez!"- la voz fuerte de Tezuka tronó en el lugar.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento mientras arreglaban sus cosas.

- "Quizás a este paso tendremos que dejar el tenis"- advirtió Eiji con algo de desilusión, mientras interrumpía el silencio.

- "A menos que..."- Syusuke habló lentamente, con cierto tono maligno en la voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- "¿A menos que...?"- le siguió el hilo Momoshiro.

- "A menos que uno de nosotros se sacrifique por el equipo y se convierta en el novio de la nieta de la entrenadora"- entonces Syusuke sonrió casi de manera maligna.

- "Y... ¿Porqué debe ser uno de nosotros?"- preguntó Tezuka.

- "Porque la entrenadora odia a los basketbolistas..."- dijo el rubio y sonriendo agregó- "... Pero adora a los tenistas".

- "¡Parece una buena idea!"- exclamó Takeshi con entusiasmo.

- "Pero... ¿Quién será el sacrificado?"- preguntó Kikumaru.

Comenzaron a observarse lentamente, mientras trataban de imaginarse quién podría verse mejor al lado de la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki. Pero todos los del equipo se fueron descartando unos a los otros. Así que abandonaron la idea por un momento, mientras continuaban arreglándose para marchar. Cuando todos terminaron, decidieron quedarse un momento más en los vestidores, para meditar un buen momento.

- "Y... ¿Qué tal Syusuke?"- preguntó de repente Eiji, sonriendo.

El aludido abrió los ojos casi espantado. Había dicho aquella idea para ver sufrir a algún miembro del equipo, no para que él ganase una novia.

- "¿Y por qué yo?".

- "Porque tú dijiste la idea"- respondió Eiji con su sonrisa gatuna.

- "Olvídenlo... "- respondió con los ojos abiertos.

- "¿Y por qué?"- preguntó curioso el tenista acróbata.

- "Porque... ¡Porque yo soy muy mayor!"- respondió con la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

- "En ese caso, yo también me descarto"- sonrió Eiji.

Syusuke lo maldijo interiormente y trató de observar bien a su alrededor para ver quien podría ser el "sacrificado". Sus ojos calipsos se pasearon por toda la habitación hasta encontrarse con cierto chico de cabello oscuro que trataba de comerse un sándwich a escondidas.

- "Entonces que sea... ¡Momoshiro!"- sugirió Syusuke con su sonrisa malévola.

Y hasta Kaoru llegó a sonreír por la desgracia que le caía en los hombros al pobre tenista. Claro que fue un milisegundo y Momoshiro estaba demasiado ocupado como para notarlo, aún.

- "¿Y por qué yo?"- preguntó asustado.

- "Porque tú vas en el mismo salón que ese Basketbolista"- le respondió Syusuke.

- "Olvídenlo".

- "Y ¿Por qué no?"- Syusuke ya estaba viendo que su plan iba en picada.

- "Porque yo... yo... yo estoy enamorado de otra persona"- dijo Momoshiro.

Entonces, comenzando a sonrojarse, recordó la imagen de cierta chica rubia, hermana del entrenador de Fudomine. Y a su lado estaba, tomándola por la cintura, Akira Kamio. Y sin quererlo, Momoshiro comenzó a gruñir.

- "¿Sucede algo Momoshiro?"- preguntó Eiji algo preocupado.

- "No.. Nada Eiji"- respondió algo nervioso.

El chico de ojos de gato se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego volteó la vista. Ahora a Momoshiro le tocaba elegir. Y como había recordado la sonrisa de satisfacción de cierta serpiente, prefirió echarlo a él.

- "¿Y por qué no Kaoru?"- su sonrisa malévola no cabía en su cara.

- "¿Y por qué yo!"- preguntó más que enojado Mamushi.

- "Porque alguien debe reemplazar a Momo-chan"- respondió Syusuke sonriendo- "Y como tu vas en el mismo salón que él..."- el resto era para deducir.

- "Olvídenlo"- reclamó y comenzó a marcharse, pero Momoshiro no lo dejó irse- "¿Quítate de mi camino!"- ordenó furioso.

- "¡Oh vamos!. Al menos admite que te gustó alguna vez Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo pícaramente el tenista.

Y esa sería la primera vez que podrían ver a un Kaoru Kaidoh sonrojado. Pero también duraría un mili segundo, porque apenas se sonrojó, recuperó su apariencia fría de todos los días y dirigiéndole una mirada al chico que tenía al frente que era entre "Sal de mi camino" y "No sé de que disparates estás hablando", dejó callado a Momoshiro, además de borrarle la sonrisa pícara que tenía en la cara.

Todos entonces, se quedaron pensando sobre quién podría ser aquel que fuera el novio de Sakuno.

- "¿Y qué tal Tezuka?"- Momoshiro dijo entusiasmado.

- "¿Y por qué yo?"- el capitán del equipo sonaba algo asustado.

- "Fácil, porque eres el capitán del equipo"- respondió el chico.

- "Es cierto, el capitán se lleva todo el peso"- aseguró Syusuke.

Y antes que Tezuka pudiera buscar a alguien a quien "traspasarle su deber de capitán", todo el equipo comenzó a felicitarlo por ganarse una novia. Y él apenas pudo mandarlos a correr a las canchas. Además que Oishi, Kawamura e Inui se habían escondido en quien sabe que parte.

Justo en ese momento Ryoma Echizen entró a los vestidores de varones, debido a que había estado practicando un poco sus saques. El capitán, en cambio, al verlo llegar, lo miró como si fuese una deidad.

- "¿Y que tal Ryoma?"- sugirió Tezuka.

El susodicho miró a sus sempai con cada de no entender.

- "¡Es Cierto!"- exclamó Eiji- "¡O'chibi está en el mismo salón que la nieta de la entrenadora!".

- "¡Ryoma es perfecto!"- dijo Momoshiro.

Y el pobre príncipe sin apenas saber que era todo lo que sus sempai habían estado planeando, fue presa de un complot en su contra y terminó siendo el corderito del equipo de Tenis, el cual estaban dispuestos a sacrificar.

**Notas de Autora:**

El capítulo estuvo algo cortito... Pero era más que nada un poco de relleno y lo demás era puro humor e ironía. Y apareció Ryoma xD A su mala manera, pero apareció.

Pero bueno, la idea original era un poco más corta, ahora incluí a Kaoru porque me dieron ganas de rellenar jejeje y porque encontré que igual haría bonita pareja con Sakuno... Aunque mi favorita sea el SakunoxRyoma, puedo variar de vez en cuando.

Y pareciese que nadie quisiese quedarse con Sakuno. Pobre... Los del equipo de Tenis no la quieren. Excepto Ryoma jejeje.

Ah! Incluí un mini apartado de un triángulo amoroso que casi nadie ha tomado en cuenta de las historias que he leído acá en fanfiction. El trío amoroso de Momoshiro, Ann y Kamio. Es una relación bastante adorable y me gustaría poder profundizar más en ella, quizás lo haga en próximos trabajos. Quién sabe.

Bueno, continuando con mi vida personal, ejeje, porque si tengo una. Últimamente he andado muy volada y por eso es que no he actualizado. Todo se debe a los exámenes y pruebas finales, además de unas pastillas para los nervios que ando tomando. Quizás así mi coloncito se recupere. Al menos ahora que son el mañana con veinticinco minutos xD es feriado n-nUU

Los reviews: Por el sueño, no podré contestarlos, a menos que quieran leer algo como 2+2 es igual a la raíz cuadrada de mil por la ecuación de la recta y el genotipo más el ambiente del cromosoma en etapa de emancipación en pleno siglo dieciocho... O algo así. Para mí, no es bueno trasnochar.

Domo Arigatou a: deniss, Haine Asakura, HADA, Angie, Dania, yuri, Katte Turner, Sakurita-Q, AkikoSamaN, Sakuryo, rocio-asakura, Chibi Misao-Chan16, -ivekag-

Si les quedó la duda, si los leí. Y puedo concluir que a la mayoría le cayó mal Tomoka. A mí también me cae mal, pero en este fic, como que aprendí a quererla un poco. Aunque la hice como una amiga fiel casi al final de la historia... En todo caso, queda poco para eso.

Y se supone iba a actualizar junto con otro fic... Una continuación que prometí a una amiga de mi curso que leyó mis fics. Gomenansai, pero ese lo subiré mañana a más tardar, esta si la prometo!.

Por último... para las que no entendieron el nombre del capítulo. A los corderos, si uno lee la Biblia, siempre los terminan sacrificando jejeje. En todo caso, Ryoma no se morirá, pero es algo así como el enviado del Dios del Tenis jejeje. Pero se terminará enamorando.

Bueno cuídense que hice bastantes spoilers xD Jajaja ya bye y cuídense! AH! Y dejenme reviews!.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos!. Lamento el retraso. Pero he vuelto ya con la continuación de este fic. Bueno sin mucho que decirles, debo aclarar que Tennis no Oujisama no es mío(PORQUE!) sino de Takeshi Konomi-sama(próximamente le haré una animita por hacer un milagro, crear POT xD).

Aclaraciones:

_Lo en cursiva: _un flash back.

Fin de las Aclaraciones.

Bueno, ustedes ya aprendieron como leerme supongo n-nUU Pueden leer:

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori 

**Capítulo 5: **La decisión de Tomoka.

Todos los jugadores se acercaron al príncipe y comenzaron a indicarle lo que debía hacer, luego de haber hecho que aceptara tal proposición por el bien de su "querido tenis".

Tomoka y Sakuno, mientras tanto, caminaban juntas hacia la casa de la última, pues la chica de las trenzas debía decirle un par de cosas a su amiga y prefería que no lo gritase en la escuela.

Al llegar a la casa de los Ryuzaki, ambas muchachas fueron directamente a la alcoba de la joven de las trenzas para poder conversar mejor.

- "Está bien Sakuno-chan... Dime¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"- preguntó Tomoka sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

- "Lo haré si prometes no gritar toda frase que vaya diciendo"- puso como condición la chica, mientras tomaba las cosas de su amiga y las ponía en el suelo. Luego vio como Tomoka había asentido y se sentó en una silla cerca de su escritorio.

- "Lo prometo".

Entonces la joven de las trenzas extensas suspiró algo cansada. Tomoka la miró preocupada. Además que esa situación se le hacía bastante conocida.

- "Tomoka-chan, a ti... ¿te gusta Ryoma-kun?".

Para la chica de coletas, esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. La verdad era que nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Ryoma Echizen. Solamente deseaba apoyarlo en algún partido como buena presidenta del club de fans del chico.

- "Sakuno-chan... No sé como responderte eso. No lo he meditado, por lo tanto no sé si en verdad me guste"- le explicó a su amiga.

- "Comprendo"- respondió pausadamente la chica de trenzas. Luego volvió a suspirar- "La verdad, yo sí lo quiero y hace una semana atrás sentía que... bueno, que quería ser su novia"- explicó sin mucho rodeo, pues sabía que con Tomoka podía ser sincera.

- "Y... ¿Por qué ahora no?".

- "Porque volví a hablar con Hyoga. Y, aunque nunca llegamos a ser nada más que amigos, me siento... confundida".

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras Tomoka meditaba. Era verdad, no había visto el carácter tímido de Sakuno en toda esa semana.

- "Me siento confundida"- reiteró la chica de trenzas- "Quizás yo deba quedarme con Hyoga y..."- prefirió callar después, por que realmente no iba a saber que hacer después de decir la frase completa.

- "Y... ¿qué yo me quede con Ryoma-sama?".

Sakuno miró a su amiga sin saber que contestarle. Se sentía algo incómoda porque, no era que se había olvidado completamente que Ryoma Echizen existía en la Tierra. Sino que, le había prestado mayor atención a Hyoga. Y recién ahora parecía que la vida le pasase la cuenta de todo.

- "¿Por eso me preguntaste aquello?"- Tomoka se sentía bastante preocupada por su amiga.

La chica de trenzas solamente se limitó a asentir.

Sakuno y Tomoka quedaron en silencio, pues ya no sabían que más decir. Momentos después, la chica de coletas se despidió de su amiga, excusándose con tener algunos asuntos pendientes que realizar. Pero la verdad era que no deseaba enfrentar a su amiga, luego de que aquel silencio incómodo se formase en la recámara de Sakuno.

- "Muy bien Ryoma, debes ir hasta su casa a invitarla a una cita"- dijo Momoshiro. Y al lado del chico, estaban todos los integrantes del equipo de tenis, para asegurarse de que Ryoma no escapara. Incluso, varios de ellos, estaban siendo obligados a estar allí para vigilar al príncipe.

- "Si..."- asintió el chico ya cansado de todo.

Todavía no sabía como diablos había aceptado realizar aquel plan de sus, ahora, locos sempai. El caso es que luego de haberlo convencido de "pelear por Sakuno como buen miembro del equipo de tenis que era", ahora debía convertirse en su novio sólo por su tenis. Claro que de seguro no se eligieron a ninguno de ellos para verlo sufrir un rato.

Solamente miró a Syusuke de una manera casi acusadora y continuó caminando...

Tomoka giró en una esquina y notó a todo el equipo de tenis, quienes iban caminando hacia la dirección contraria a la que ella iba. Así que trató de esconderse detrás de un poste para así no ser vista por ellos.

- "O'chibi, debes pedirle que sea tu novia en la cita de mañana"- dijo Eiji sonriendo.

La chica de coletas no fue descubierta. Pero ella si escuchó la conversación.

- "Y... ¿qué pasa si me dice que no?"- preguntó el príncipe con su voz impasible.

Pero para la mayoría de los sempai de Ryoma, ese comentario si que fue un avance. Pues el príncipe había preguntado algo, cosa que no había hecho desde que lo obligaron a ser su "corderito".

- "Entonces debes insistir"- le respondió Syusuke, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- "¿Has tenido novia?"- preguntó Oishi.

- "No"- el genio del tenis sonaba muy tranquilo- "Sólo que mi hermana ve demasiadas telenovelas y, además, me gustaría ver la cara confundida de la nieta de la entrenadora luego de escuchar aquella petición"- dijo lo último a modo de broma.

Tomoka se dio cuenta entonces del plan que tenía el club de tenis. Así que decidió interferir en la escena. Pero justo en ese momento la pregunta de su amiga volvió a su mente.

- "_Tomoka-chan, a ti... ¿Te gusta Ryoma-kun?"._

Solamente con recordar la pregunta, toda su base se tambaleó. Si le gustaba Ryoma, entonces debía dejar que los tenistas desarrollaran su plan y así el chico prodigio del tenis estaría practicando y siendo feliz. Porque si en verdad amas a alguien, sacrificarías todo para que ese alguien fuese feliz.

Pero si ese todo incluía la felicidad de tu mejor amiga, las cosas cambiaban.

Entonces la pregunta era¿Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la felicidad de su amiga por Ryoma o sacrificaría la dicha del príncipe por Sakuno?.

La respuesta sería decidida en un solo paso.

¿Interferir o no interferir? He allí el dilema.

Notó que el equipo de tenis no la había descubierto. Pero ahora se alejaban del lugar donde ella estaba, y aún no había podido decidir.

- "_Además, me gustaría ver la cara confundida de la nieta de la entrenadora luego de escuchar aquella petición"_.

- "¡Esperen!"- gritó Tomoka. Había tomado una decisión.-

Los chicos del club de tenis se dieron la media vuelta y la miraron interrogativamente.

- "¡Ustedes son unos egoístas!"- gritó enfadada- "¿Así que desean que Ryoma se quede con Sakuno-chan para que el equipo no se cancele?... Solamente son una tropa de egoístas que sacrificaría la felicidad de mi amiga por su "adorado tenis""- dijo con ironía.

"¡Pero es que tú no entiendes nuestra posición!"- comenzó a replicar Momoshiro.

- "Por supuesto que la entiendo, y me desagrada por completo. Por lo menos Hyoga es más honesto que ustedes, y eso va en especial para Ryoma. Porque él debería invitarla a salir si es que en verdad siente algo por ella, no para salvar el equipo de tenis"- dijo enfadada- "Todos ustedes me han desilusionado".

Entonces Tomoka dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse hacia su casa con paso tranquilo. Pues ya se sentía más tranquila. Además, ahora que sabía como eran los del equipo de tenis de su escuela, apoyaría a Hyoga, a pesar de todo.

Y así la chica de coletas se marchó, dejando a todo el equipo de tenis completamente confundido.

**Notas de Autora:**

Tanto tiempo sin vernos xD Bueno, desde la publicación de mi fic de Detrás de las Cámaras xD y eso fue... el sábado?. Como sea, si tienen tiempo después de esto, los invito a darse una vueltecita ahí n-nU

Bueno, actualicé... Todo un milagro, tomando en cuenta que tengo todo el fic terminado(incluyendo el epílogo que no me gustó, pero bueno) y me da lata(flojera) transcribirlo. Y como he llevado ese cuaderno al colegio, pues ya soy la reconocida autora de fics, a pesar de que a casi nadie del curso le gusta el anime... Y yo no sé que diablos está pasando allí ahora.

Como sea, no he ido al colegio pues mi mamá se operó el miércoles recién pasado. Está bien, pero a mi papá y a mí nos ha tocado cuidarla. Jejeje, he debutado como enfermera. Y bueno, además salgo de vacaciones el 21 de diciembre, osea en dos días más, así que en esos días iré a la escuela. El martes iré solamente por la mañana y el miércoles ya iré para una despedida formal. Así que esa es otra razón de la porque actualicé. Aproveché el tiempo libre que me ha tocado.

Pasando a asuntos del fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que esta es la Tomoka que he descrito en la nota de autora anterior. Y terminó con fuertes declaraciones, jajajaja. Bueno, ahora hay que ver que pasará con la idea de Syusuke y el corderito Ryoma.

Y esta situación me recordó bastante a una escena en particular de Samurai X(Rurouni Kenshin). Esa escena en donde sale Kenshin decidiendo si debía vivir o no, cuando iba a hacer el principio secreto ha su maestro. Si él vivía, su maestro moriría... Pero si él no decidía vivir, todo el Japón estaría en problemas por Makoto Shishio. Supongo que es algo parecido a lo que le tocó vivir a Tomoka en ese momento en que se decidía entre Ryoma o Sakuno. Al final Kenshin decidió vivir y no mató a su maestro por que su espada era sin filo. Ahora solo falta ver que le pasará a Ryoma, al ser él el "maestro" si seguimos el ejemplo anterior.

Bueno, pero además de hacer comparaciones, debo responder sus reviews:

**Yuri**(Oh! Muchas gracias por todo amiga n-n Y suerte para ti también, nos vemos!), **Tomoyuki Sasaki**(Ni idea de a cuántas personas le ha ocurrido tal incidente. Pero, pobre de ellas. Gracias por el review), **Neko!**(Bueno yo ya te di mi respuesta sobre aquella petición. Espero ver esa web pronto. Nos vemos en el msn!), **Dark Kakoru Shinigami**(Jajaja bueno acá tienes la continuación, espero que te guste), **Haine Asakura**(Lo del largo de los capítulos. El problema aquí es word o la letra, porque en el cuaderno son como cuatro hojas), **coptesita**(Gracias por los halagos jaja bueno espero que esta actualización te haya alegrado), **yokito kou**(Lo de la pareja AnnxKamioxMomoshiro lo veré más adelante, pero pienso hacer algo al respecto. Gracias por todo), **AkikoSamaN**(Jejeje, no sé si mi fic vaya progresando más y más, pero si tu lo dices te creeré. Aunque no sé si sea eso posible. Últimamente no sé nada, Domo arigatou n-nUU), **The Crazy Dark**(Gracias por el comentario jejejeje. Bueno como ves ya lo continue), **Kill-Chan**(Jajaja como ya te dije, haré eso de KamioxAnnxMomo, y te lo dedicaré. O lo hacemos en esa semana en Algarrobo n-n Gracias!), **anni-fer**(Ay! Gracias! Que bueno que te guste! Espero que sigas leyendo este fic, pues ya he actualizado).

Bueno creo que ha sido todo.

Huy Acá en Santiago ha hecho demasiado calor!. Y pues gracias a eso, me he vuelto adicta a la bebida con azúcar y con hielo. Al menos refresca y he llegado a la conclusión que a Coca Cola Company le falta un buen camión de azúcar. Pero no creo que sea conveniente decirlo por aquí jejeje.

Bueno ya debo irme. Espero que lean esto y que les guste y Dejen Review, que es lo más importante. Nos vemos! Chaus!


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a Todos!. Disculpen por la tardanza de este fic pero últimamente no he estado en mi casita, sino en la casa de la playa que tiene mi hermana y está en Algarrobo. Un lugar donde no existe la televisión. Solamente un salón de chat. Y pues, olvidé llevar el cuaderno n-nU Hem... cambiando el tema XD haré las aclaraciones correspondientes y me iré n-nU POT no es mío, nunca fue mío, nunca lo será, y es de Konomi Takeshi... o era al revés? Y creo que era eso... Y necesito cemento para hacer un altar... Será XD Pueden leer jejeje.

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 6: **Recuerdos de un Primer Amor.

- "¿Y eso?"- preguntó Syusuke algo curioso, luego de ver a Tomoka marcharse.

- "No lo sé"- respondió Eiji confundido.

- "¡Esperen!"- gritó Momoshiro- "Esa niña es demasiado valiosa al ser amiga de la nieta de la entrenadora".

Entonces todo el equipo comenzó a mirar como el chico iba en busca de Tomoka para así traerla. Quedaron algo perplejos por unos segundos y esperaron a que el joven tenista llegara. Y cuando llegó con la chica quedaron sorprendidos al ver la actitud de ésta, pues lo primero que hizo fue mirarlos feo y decir que no confesaría ni una palabra aunque la torturasen.

- "Muy bien Tomo-chan"- comenzó a decir Momoshiro mientras el grupo los miraba interrogativamente- "Dinos... ¿qué es Hyoga para Sakuno?".

- "No diré nada".

Los del equipo de Seigaku captaron la idea, así que la mayoría de los integrantes comenzó a hacer ofertas a cambio de algo de información.

- "¿Qué tal algo de dinero si nos dices que fueron?".

- "Ya dije que no diré nada".

- "Obtendrás una cita con Ryoma"- ofreció Syusuke a pesar de que el aludido ya había comenzado a lanzarles miradas fulminantes.

- "¡Oye!"- reclamó luego Ryoma.

- "Ya he dicho que no".

- "Todo el Sushi que puedas comer"- le ofreció Kawamura algo sonriente.

- "No"

- "La raqueta de Tezuka"- dijo Oishi.

- "No"

- "Una cita con Syusuke"- ofreció Momoshiro algo malévolo, mientras el aludido no tomó en cuenta el comentario, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

- "No".

- "El pañuelo de Kaoru"- dijo nuevamente Takeshi.

- "Fshhh"- la mirada fulminante de Mamushi recayó en la persona de Momoshiro Takeshi.

- "No"- Tomoka comenzaba a cansarse de aquella "conversación".

- "La raqueta de Ryoma... más su gato"- ofreció ahora Eiji.

- "El dentífrico y el cepillo de dientes de Eiji-sempai"- ofreció Ryoma como venganza.

- "¡Oye!"- reclamó el tenista acróbata.

- "No"- Una pequeña vena comenzaba a notarse un poco más hinchada de lo normal en la frente de Tomoka.

- "¡Ya sé!"- gritó Momoshiro- "¡Te ofrezco mi bicicleta!".

- "¡NO!"- gritó ya completamente enfadada de todo ese ajetreo.

- "¡Oh Vamos!"- continuó Momoshiro- "De más que quieres algo de lo que te ofrecimos"- el chico aún no perdía la esperanza de hacerla confesar.

Tomoka escuchó sin prestar mayor atención a lo que dijo el tenista, pero aún así, aunque todo lo ofrecido le hubiese llamado la atención en algún tiempo atrás. Ahora ya no tenía importancia, no le interesaba nada y todo lo que le habían ofrecido carecía ya de valor.

- "No gracias"- respondió secamente para así poder irse.

- "¡Oh por favor!"- rogó ya el tenista- "¡Es nuestro tenis! Además... ¿Qué pasa si Kobayakawa-san se acercó a Sakuno-chan por una apuesta?".

- "Lo dudo"- le respondió la chica- "Hyoga-kun no dañaría nunca a Sakuno-chan".

- "¿A sí?... ¿Y por qué no?"- preguntó Syusuke bastante interesado y con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

- "Porque son amigos de infancia"- explicó- "Bueno... De hecho, Hyoga-kun le hizo daño a Sakuno-chan una vez"- confesó sin darse cuenta.

- "¿En serio?"- Kikumaru se agachó un poco hasta llegar a la altura de la muchacha de coletas- "¡Ah que malo!"- exclamó

- "Bueno... en realidad quizás tenga razón"- Tomoka sonaba algo triste al hablar de eso- "Hyoga-kun fue el primer amor de Sakuno-chan, y él la hizo llorar y sufrir mucho. Por eso la entrenadora Ryuzaki odia tanto a los basketbolistas".

- "¿Primer Amor?"- Oishi sonaba asombrado. Además de que Momoshiro y Eiji se intercambiaban miradas mientras ambos pensaban con complicidad que el primer amor de Sakuno fue Ryoma.

Sin decidirlo, Tomoka comenzó a dirigirse hacia el parque, mientras todo el equipo de tenis la seguía. Quizás así podrían recolectar más información. Pues si ella se dirigía al parque, seguramente era para estar más cómoda para seguir contando sin que la chica se diese cuenta.

- "Y... ¿Cómo es eso que el primer amor de Sakuno fue Hyoga?"- preguntó Momoshiro mientras veía como la muchacha se sentaba en una banca.

- "La verdad es que no me sé todos los detalles, porque Sakuno-chan me contó la historia por partes y el otro día terminó de hacerlo pero... así fue. El primer amor de Sakuno-chan, como ya he dicho, fue Hyoga-kun... "-hizo una pausa y miró al cielo un momento como para tratar de acordarse de todo lo que le había dicho su amiga- "Íbamos en tercer año de primaria cuando sucedió todo el desastre, aunque ellos dos se conocían desde el jardín de infantes.

Hyoga y Sakuno congeniaban en todo, nunca se enojaban. A veces parecían "hermanos". Cada vez que salían, él la cuidaba de cualquier cosa y ella le dedicaba sus tiernas sonrisas por el agradecimiento, además de que hasta le hacía el empeño de cocinar para él"- suspiró un momento y continuó- "Su relación muchas veces se tornaba envidiable, porque cada vez que algún chico molestaba a Sakuno, Hyoga la defendía y le daba la tremenda paliza. Golpeaba a todo aquel que intentara acercarse a ella".

Ryoma en ese momento se acordó de aquella vez en que Sakuno había llevado pasteles que había ayudado a hornear a su abuela, para ofrecerle. Aunque, en realidad, Tomoka los había ofrecido, al fin y al cabo fueron hechos por la chica de trenzas. Al terminar de recordar, el tenista se sintió bastante incómodo cuando supo que ella había hecho comida antes y la había ofrecido a otro chico.

- "Como eran buenos amigos, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Me acuerdo que incluso él pasaba a buscarla a su casa y luego la traía de vuelta a su casa"- recordó con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cabeza- "Era bastante sobre protector con ella"- concluyó sonriendo nerviosamente- "Todo eso dejó de pasar, cuando él entró al equipo de basketball de la escuela. Entonces me acuerdo que Sakuno entró al equipo también, para así salir a la misma hora que él y así irse juntos, además que le ayudaba a acoplarse mejor a su amigo. Así pasaban más tiempo juntos, practicando tiros, pases y esas cosas. Ella siempre me decía que era bastante divertido practicar con él, mientras me explicaba todos los recesos de la mañana, y luego me comentaba lo dulce que podía ser Hyoga-kun. Se lo notaba demasiado que le gustaba cuando estaba conmigo".

- "¿Y qué pasó?"- preguntó Momoshiro. Es que él quería ir a la acción.

- "Le dije un día a Sakuno-chan que le confesara sus sentimientos a Hyoga. La verdad es que veía que estaba sufriendo al ser solamente una amiga para él- Así que lo citó para un receso en el bosque que estaba detrás de la escuela. Se preparó sicológicamente para el momento y para cuando llegó ese día, sabíamos que al finalizar, Sakuno-chan tendría a su primer novio. Pero eso pensábamos nosotras..."- Hizo un pausa y se permitió respirar un segundo- "Porque no fue así. No ocurrió lo que pensábamos. Al llegar Sakuno-chan al lugar encontró a Hyoga-kun hablando con una chica sobre ella, asegurando que era una torpe y que no la amaba. Cuando esa chica se fue, mi amiga decidió afrontar a Hyoga-kun, pero le tocó lo peor, pues él no solo le aseguró que hablaba de ella, sino que además pensaba pedirle que ya no lo volviera a ver nunca más porque lo distraía"- terminó de decir Tomoka y bajó la mirada- "Sakuno-chan entró en una depresión enorme al saber que era una ingenua. Dejó el equipo de basketball y trató de seguir adelante como pudo... y así lo ha hecho, supongo yo".

- "Y si le hizo tanto daño¿Por qué ahora está volviendo a hablar con él y a salir con él?"- preguntó Eiji algo hastiado con el comportamiento del Basketbolista.

- "Hem... Supongo que es por la frase de "El primer amor no se olvida" o una cosa así... Por lo demás, Hyoga-kun es bueno para engañar, pues siempre nos hacía bromas, pero Sakuno es la única que ha podido saber cómo se siente con sólo mirarle a los ojos. Y ese día que me contó los detalles que me faltaban para saber la historia completa, me confesó que él no estaba mintiendo, pues yo le pregunté lo mismo"- Tomoka suspiró y quedaron todos en silencio- "La verdad es que Sakuno-chan es a veces demasiado ingenua y confía bastante en la gente. Quizás sea ese su problema"- dijo y miró su reloj que tenía colgado en la muñeca- "Ya es bastante tarde, debo irme ya"- avisó sin que se notase preocupación en su voz.

Así Tomoka se marchó tranquilamente, luego de haberse despedido de los tenistas, quienes quedaron muy pensativos sobre todo lo que había dicho la chica de las coletas altas.

Ryoma miró el cielo para despejar un poco la mente y tratar de que todo lo dicho no le quedase tanto tiempo en la cabeza, hasta que escuchó la voz de Tomoka nuevamente.

- "¡Por cierto!"- casi gritó cuando estaba frente a todo el grupo- "Olvidé decirle algo a Ryoma"- el aludido la miró atentamente, aunque no quería escucharla- "Quizás no soy la persona adecuada para decir esto, pero... Si deseas ser el corderito de Seigaku y hacer que Sakuno-chan se fije en ti, hazlo. Pero solamente hazlo cuando en verdad sientas que te gusta Sakuno y no por obligación. Es todo, ya se me ha hecho muy tarde"- entonces dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

**Notas de Autora:**

Fuertes declaraciones de Tomoka-san uuuuhhhh XD

Mmmhh de todos lo que me habrían ofrecido los chicos por obtener algo de información sería la cita con Ryoma, a Karupin, el pañuelo de Kaoru y la bicicleta de Momo-chan XD Jajaja.

Mi sobri Kill-chan querría la cita con Syusuke, la raqueta de Ryoma, a Karupin, el dentífrico y el cepillo de dientes de Eiji y una cita con Eiji y con Ryoma.

Pero como esto es ficción(buaaaa), supongo habrá que usar la imaginación... Además, la información que obtuvieron los chicos fue gratis. Así que, Tomoka eres genial XD Y aunque un poco maldita porque todo eso que habló, se supone debió quedar en secreto. Creo que lo que dijo Tomoka es verdad. Sakuno-chan confía demasiado en la gente y es ingenua.

Les pido por favor que no odien a Hyoga por ser tan maldito con Sakuno... See fue maldito y todo, pero yo conozco el estar en esa posición. Aunque mi situación fue bastante menos terrible que la que vivió Sakuno-chan... Y en realidad fue un Felipe XD Pero él mandó a decir a un idiota que yo le gustaba y bueno, yo le correspondía los sentimientos y cuando llegó el idiota que me dijo que yo le gustaba al Felipe, yo le dije que no lo quería porque creí que era broma. Así que continué esperando al Felipe hasta el año pasado, cuando volvimos a juntarnos y le dije que me gustaba y él me respondió que ya no me quería. Y quedamos en ser amigos... Ahora es un hueco que no sé si le gustan las asaltacunas o es un asaltacunas... Como sea, no odien a Hyoga por favor!. O por lo menos no tanto.

Pasando a los reviews. Con el capítulo anterior llegué a los 65 lo cual me emociona bastante(aunque no se me note, pues a veces no soy muy expresiva). Pero bueno, los responderé ahora.

Domo Arigatou a:

**-ivekag-**(Oh! Gracias por el review y que bueno que te esté gustando tanto mi fic. Espero tus comentarios bye), **Kill-Chan**(Más capítulos? La leiste entera! Bueno veré si hay más relleno en los capítulos... Gracias por escribirme n-n), **karlyta**(Que suerte, allá estuvo nublado... Acá estoy muriéndome de calor y eso que tengo el ventilado al máximo. Allá cerca de la playa el clima es menos cambiante y me gustaría vivir allí. Pero igual que lata que no pudiste ir a la playa por tu hermanito. Sobre tu duda, sip Tomoka eligió la felicidad de Sakuno. Al menos es buena amiga la cabra. Gracias por escribirme n-n), **Dark Kakoru Shinigami**(que si va a terminar con Hyoga y Sakuno?… hem, no lo sé XD, mejor lee el fic hasta el final y lo sabrás, pues si contara el final no tendría chiste n-nU Gracias por escribirme), **.-Janiitha-.**(También de Santiago? Podríamos juntarnos Jajaja. Bueno gracias por todos los halagos n-n me suben el ánimo n-nUU Espero que te agrade esta continuación Nos vemos y Gracias!), **Itnuzi Desli**(Especimenes? XD Jajaja yo creo que solo aprovechan las situaciones que se le dan n-n Y sip Tomoka debe ser "buena amiga" sino, no se explicaría como Sakuno todavía la soporta. Gracias por escribirme), **Chibi Misao-Chan16**(Por qué todas las personas tienen el compu algo falladito?… Yo casi pierdo el capítulo por mi compu, tu casi no pudiste dejar review… y muchos casos más. Es algo bastante extraño… Pero bueno n-nU Que rico que te haya gustado Gracias), **yuri**(Oh vaya, eso me alegra bastante. Y si todo lo que dices es verdad(porque yo no soy muy buena para adular mi trabajo), pues me alegro bastante n-n Gracias!), **Neko-O**(Te falta este capi ahora jajajaja. Bueno igual gracias por publicar esta cosa en tu página web n-n Yo y mi sobrina también estamos haciendo una, cuando la terminemos, te gustaría que fuéramos afiliadas?. Y pasando al tema del fic, que rico que te siga gustando), **Tomoyuki Sasaki**(Gracias por los buenos deseos. Que tus vacaciones también sean felices bonitas y baratas XD Lo que dices de Ryoma, pobre, aunque pronto dejará de ser corderito… A si como van las cosas jejeje. Gracias), **anni-fer**(jejeje bueno n-un que rico que te guste! Jajajaja bueno aunque a mí tmb me caiga mal, Tomoka al menos es buena amiga... Algo bueno tiene. Ojalá y te guste esta continuación), **Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**(Fashi! La continuación como prometí n-n Y que rico que te guste, me alegra bastante. Tus ideas son super buenas, veré si puedo acoplarlas, aunque algunas ocurren pues veré si puedo incluirlas todas… Lo de la pelea callejera jajajaja. Bueno gracias por escribirme n-n), **Sakurita-Q**(Oh tu también sin internet? Comprendo. Ojalá y esto sea algo de consuelo. Gracias por escribirme y le daré a Ryoma tu mensaje jaja), **-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**(Gracias por todo lo que dijiste. Espero que te guste esta continuación. Gracias n-n).

Bueno ahora he terminado con todo supongo. Mañana me iré a la playa de nuevo así que deberán esperarme un poco para la próxima continuación. Pero espero que esto igual valga la pena.

Estoy feliz! Fuimos al Euro y al fin me compré ese prendedor metálico de Aoshi Shinomori!. Aunque también quería el soundtrack de Prince of Tennis, decidí dejarlo en lista de espera, pues ese prendedor estaba en mi lista de cosas que quiero cuando tenga dinero, desde hace ya más de tres años. Y es que no puedo evitarlo, pero es que amo demasiado a Aoshi y espero algún día encontrarme a su doble. Aunque según una amiga, el Felipe del que les hablé se parece bastante…

Bueno debo irme. Espero sus comentarios nos vemos pronto y cuídense!.

Y lamento decirlo ahora, pero es mejor a nada… Espero que este año sea bueno y especial para todas ustedes y Felices Vacaciones!. Bye!.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos! Lamento el retraso con el fanfic, pero allá en Algarrobo no podía hacer mucho, aunque quisiese actualizar... Hay bueno. Takeshi Konomi-sama es el creador de esta fantástica serie y pues Lo en _cursiva_ es un Flash back.

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 7: **¿Ryoma o Hyoga?

Al marcharse Tomoka, todos los chicos quedaron en silencio como si tratasen de procesar todo lo que la joven de coletas había dicho. Porque no era mentira el hecho de que ella habló bastante a pesar de que había dicho desde un principio que no haría tal acción.

- "Supongo que... si hacemos que Ryoma trate de conquistarla, haremos que Sakuno-chan se sienta confundida"- Dijo Momoshiro de repente, con tono algo serio.

- "Y ¿Qué sucederá con el tenis?"- preguntó Kawamura.

- "... Practicaremos por nuestra cuenta si ha de ser necesario"- respondió Tezuka seriamente. Mientras recordaba los nombres de quienes debía correr sus 20 vueltas de castigo por armar tremendo lío.

Al tenerlo decidido, todos se levantaron de su asiento y comenzaron a dirigirse a sus casas. Pero Ryoma estaba sentado y pensativo.

- "_Supongo que es porque "El primer amor no se olvida" ... Ellos congeniaban en todo pero él le hizo sufrir bastante"._

Por lo general, si Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, se enterara que alguna chica de su salón o incluso de su escuela tenía un novio, no le importaría en lo más mínimo, a menos que la chica tuviera por nombre "Tenis" o fuese una tenista profesional dura de derrotar. Como no existía ninguna muchacha con aquellas características, el mundo le importaba poco y nada.

Pero ahora parecía diferente. Pues sabía un poco acerca del pasado de Sakuno Ryuzaki y como eso no tenía nada que ver con el tenis, lo hacía sentirse confundido. Aunque, lo único que sabía era que Hyoga no era digno de ella. Sin embargo él no entendía por qué debería importar lo que la chica hiciese o dejase de hacer.

_Tomoka se iba marchando, pero como había olvidado decir algo importante, se detuvo y dio la media vuelta._

- "_Les daré un consejo... Si quieren recuperar su tenis de esa forma, háganlo, pero si Ryoma será su corderito, mejor que lo sea cuando él en verdad esté interesado en Sakuno... y no obligado"- dijo Tomoka bastante seria, luego continuó con su marcha._

Él era el corderito de Seigaku por órdenes de sus Sempai, lo cual no le hacía una gracia pero lo aceptó por su tenis. Pero luego de escuchar de la chica de coletas, que justo en ese momento había olvidado como se llamaba, se había confundido entre si hacía todo eso por obligación o por que quería hacerlo.

¿En verdad deseaba ser el novio de Sakuno¿O lo hacía por su querido tenis?. Esas dudas comenzaron a deslizarse por su cabeza sin que pudiese despejar su mente. Sólo ayudaban a que su confusión creciera y creciera aún más.

- "¡O'chibi debemos irnos ya!"- gritó Eiji con su alegría de siempre.

El príncipe del tenis se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que sus sempai iban. Lo hacía casi con la cabeza gacha mientras trataba de despejar su mente, pues aquellas preguntas todavía no se alejaban de ese lugar.

- "¿Eh?... Echizen, es por acá"- le indicó Momoshiro gritando.

- "Lo siento"- Ryoma entonces comenzó a correr- "Tengo un asunto pendiente que realizar"- entonces se perdió de la vista de sus mayores.

- "¿Asunto pendiente?"- preguntó Momo a sus compañeros pero éstos tampoco sabían a qué se refería.

Ryoma comenzó a caminar por el parque hasta encontrar la salida de éste. Él ya sabía que debía hacer. Y para su suerte la casa de Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba cerca de ese lugar...

Ryuzaki Sakuno estaba sola en su casa, luego de que su madre y su abuela fuesen a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, mientras ella se daba un baño.

Ya estaba todo oscuro, pero como era verano, hacía un poco de calor, así que Sakuno dejó que su cabello se secara por la temperatura ambiente. Además, así descansaba de las extensas trenzas que siempre utilizaba. Aunque cuando vio las cintas que Hyoga le había regalado tiempo atrás, sintió ganas de hacérselas.

Iba a coger algo de ropa cuando sintió el timbre de su casa sonar. Desesperada comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse e ir a atender a la puerta. En su desesperación ante el insistente llamado del visitante, tomó un vestido rojo bastante sencillo y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada gatuno de Ryoma Echizen, quien miraba hacia su puerta desde la reja principal.

- "Ry... Ryoma-kun"- susurró con un tartamudeo Sakuno, bastante nerviosa.

Allí estaba su príncipe, aquél que había dejado de lado toda esa semana por Hyoga. Estaba allí, en su casa, visitándola. Y aunque hace una semana atrás todo eso hubiera sido una utopía, ahora parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad.

Ryoma, en tanto, al verla llegar, había levantado la vista sorprendido. Pero después la bajó para que así ella no lo notara. Pero a pesar de todo el incidente, para Ryoma, Sakuno se veía hermosa.

- "Ry... Ryoma-kun ¿a qué has venido?"- preguntó Sakuno nerviosamente. Incluso estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado lo que era la cortesía y no lo saludó.

- "Hem... Noté que está saliendo con un Basketbolista"- comenzó a decir el chico.

- "¡No! Sólo somos amigos de infancia"- corrigió con evidente apuro la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba.

- "Ah"- respondió indiferentemente Ryoma.

Entonces entre los dos comenzó a surgir un silencio bastante incómodo.

- "Bueno... quiero hablar contigo... ¿Vamos al parque?"- preguntó el chico.

- "Está bien, pero debo ir a cambiarme de ropa"- aceptó gustosa, aunque algo nerviosa.

- "No, quédate así. Te ves bien"- respondió el tenista con su tono indiferente.

La chica entonces nerviosamente comenzó a salir de su casa. Ryoma la esperaba con total tranquilidad, mientras veía como le ponía cerrojo a la puerta y a la reja principal. Y luego de eso, comenzaron a caminar juntos al parque.

Al llegar comenzaron a caminar por una arboleda que estaba a la entrada. Buscaban una banca vacía y esperaban encontrarla pronto. Sakuno continuaba sintiéndose bastante nerviosa al estar caminando al lado de Ryoma.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro ya, y pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. En medio de toda esa escena, Ryoma y Sakuno continuaban buscando un asiento sin mucho éxito.

- "Ahí hay un asiento"- dijo el príncipe con su ya clásico tono.

Él comenzó a caminar hasta la banca, mientras Sakuno aún no reaccionaba. Ella continuaba nerviosa por toda la situación, además que la visita de Ryoma la había confundido aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- "¿No te sientas?"- preguntó el chico perplejo.

Ella despertó de sus pensamientos y notó la situación. Antes de que pudiese sonrojarse, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la banca donde Ryoma estaba sentado, e imitó su acción, colocándose a su lado.

- "Y... ¿Desde cuando conocer a ese Basketbolista?"- preguntó él, de repente.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pues había roto el silencio que se había formado.

- "Eh... Bueno somos amigos de infancia y nos encontramos el otro día. No me había dado cuenta que estábamos en la misma escuela".

Ryoma simplemente suspiró ante la respuesta. Nuevamente ambos quedaron en un silencio que pareció durar horas.

El chico miró a su acompañante un momento sin saber que decir. Sólo podía notar que miraba hacia el cielo bastante fascinada. El vestido rojo de ella fue tapado por la chaqueta del equipo de tenis que él portaba consigo. Sakuno lo miró interrogativamente.

- "Tenías frío¿no?"- respondió Ryoma sin siquiera inmutarse.

Sakuno le sonrió agradecida por la acción que había hecho el tenista. Pero no sabía que, internamente, Echizen también había sonreído. Y para ella.

- "Te acompaño a tu casa"- se ofreció al notar la cara de preocupación que Sakuno tuvo al mirar su reloj de pulsera.

- "Está bien"- aceptó ella gustosa.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de la chica. Y todo el camino estuvo en silencio. Aún así, la situación no fue para nada incómoda como las veces anteriores. Sakuno de vez en cuando miraba a Ryoma dulcemente. Y, aunque éste sentía la mirada de la chica puesta en su persona, parecía no molestarle.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica de trenzas, parecía que toda la magia se hubiera acabado. Además de que el constante tartamudeo de ella, había regresado. El chico, en cambio, parecía no haber notado nada extraño en la situación.

Sakuno y Ryoma estaban al frente de la reja principal de la casa de ella. Sin embargo, no querían decir nada, como para que el momento no se acabase.

Finalmente el tenista terminó hablando por cuenta propia. Mientras la chica comenzaba a bajar la mirada bastante apenada por la situación.

- "¿Deseas... ir a tomar un helado mañana, después de clases?"- preguntó el chico sin saber que más decir.

- "Cla... Cla... Claro"- trató de decir la chica mientras se sonrojaba y continuaba mirando el suelo.

Y entre medio de toda la oscuridad de la noche, Sakuno levantó la cabeza y podría haber jurado que vio a Ryoma sonreír por un instante. Pero no era esa clásica sonrisa arrogante que siempre colocaba cuando sabía que tenía la razón, sino que era una más dulce. Pero parecía una escena tan irreal que dudaba en que fuera verdad.

Ryoma en cambio, podía jurar que un cierto olor a jazmines había comenzado a decorar el ambiente. Desde que estaba con la chica lo había sentido. Pero luego de su último comentario, le pareció que se había intensificado. Pero era tan delicioso que prefirió disfrutarlo un momento más, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- "Debo irme"- le dijo Echizen, cuando sintió que el aroma había comenzado a acabarse- "Bye"- luego se fue.

Sakuno observó como el chico se marchaba tranquilamente y sonrió. Entonces comenzó a entrar a su casa, notando que estaba tal cual la había dejado. Su madre y su abuela aún no regresaban. Lo cual era mejor, porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie. Además de que se sentía bastante confundida, mucho más que antes que Ryoma la visitase.

Echizen Ryoma llegó a su casa bastante tarde. Y sin saludar trató de dirigirse a su habitación seguido por su gato Karupin. Esperando a que su padre no se diese cuenta de su presencia, comenzó a subir los escalones de la escalera en puntillas, pero unos fuertes maullidos de su gato alertaron al padre que su hijo ya había llegado.

- "¡Oh hijo!"- Nanjiroh Echizen exclamó algo sonriente- "Has llegado bastante tarde"- lo miró pícaramente- "¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?".

- "No tuve ninguna cita"- respondió el hijo indiferentemente.

"No se lo ocultes a tu padre"- insistió burlón- "¡Cuéntame!".

Ryoma simplemente lo ignoró mientras se dirigía a su habitación, seguido por Karupin, mientras ignoraba los reclamos y borraba de paso la sonrisa de su padre.

Era ya la hora de dormir de Ryoma, así que luego de clocarse el pijama, se acomodó tranquilamente en su cama para poder descansar, mientras su gato se acurrucaba a su lado, debajo de las cobijas.

Él miraba hacía el techo de su habitación sin poder dormir, luego de apagar las luces de su habitación. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, cuando se encontraron a la chiquilla chillona de coletas y luego cuando estuvo con Sakuno, después de haber comprendido algunas cosas que se negaba a ver anteriormente. Pero ahora pensaba en el futuro, en aquella cita que tendría con la chica de trenzas mañana.

De repente la puerta de su alcoba se comenzó a abrir lenta y silenciosamente, dejando ver la luz del pasillo entremedio de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación del chico.

- "Ryoma... cuéntame todo acerca de tu cita"- susurró el curioso padre del joven de ojos de gato.

Pero en vez de recibir una explicación del chico, recibió en realidad un golpe de un cojín en la cara.

- "¡Papá!"- gritó el hijo- "¡Deja de molestar!"- pidió bastante enfadado.

Y el padre salió de la habitación con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, mientras refunfuñaba cosas incomprensibles y se preguntaba como su hijo podía dormir con piedras en su almohada.

Ryoma al final se recordó de no contarle nada a su padre luego de salir con Sakuno mañana, para que dejase de molestarlo y para que pudiese rellenar otra almohada con más piedras.

**Notas de Autora**

Hola!. Nos volvemos a encontrar!. Según Word este capítulo es de 4 hojitas completas así que estoy bastante feliz.

Lentamente estoy reponiéndome del viaje a Santiago, así que mis deberes como autora han comenzado nuevamente. Pero lamento informar que nuevamente me iré. Todavía no termino de escribir el segundo capítulo de "Detrás de las Cámaras" pero espero hacerlo pronto para no atrasarme con ese fic también.

Eso sí, creo que "¿Cita con un Basketbolista!" es una de mis mejores obras y estoy bastante orgullosa de ella. Lástima que tenga que irme tantas veces. Pero creo que poco a poco esta historia irá llegando a su fin. ¿Por qué digo esto, pues no sé si lo lamento, pero les informo que este capítulo es más o menos la mitad de la historia. Cuenta como mitad si no tomamos en cuenta el epílogo que todavía estoy indecisa en si subirlo o no. Si lo hago tendré que hacerlo de nuevo, pero me da una flojera hacerlo!. Soy una floja y moriré como tal. Pero resulta que estoy en vacaciones y eso aumenta mi sentimiento de relajación, a pesar de ser una neurótica de vez en cuando.

Y además de todo, en medio de mi bloqueo mental en el "Detrás de las Cámaras", se me ocurrió una nueva idea para un fic. Fue luego de ir al Eurocentro y comprarme un CD de Rurouni Kenshin. Como estaban las dos canciones con las que hice un songfic en esta sección, me acordé de las cosas que escribí y de repente mi mente comenzó a volar y ya para la canción Dame! se me ocurrió una idea nueva para un fic. Quiero ver si puedo encontrar un cuaderno libre por ahí y ponerme a escribir lo antes posible.

Ay! Mi cabeza está funcionando bastante, lo cual me sorprende mucho... Pues en vacaciones generalmente no me inspiro... Creo que comenzaré a marcar ocupado.

Bueno pero no todo gira en torno a los fics. Aún así quería que supieran esas noticias para que no se preocupasen jejeje. Tengo bastante sueño así que pensaba publicar por la mañana, pero como que quedé marcando ocupado y preferí subirlo de inmediato. Dejaré para más tarde dejar reviews en fanfics que todavía no he dejado... Los he leído, pero como soy tan volada de vez en cuando(generalmente... a menos que me vengan mis ataques de flojera, que no sé si sea mejor o peor...) no dejo reviews, por lo tanto les pido que me perdonen a todas las autoras que me escriben en este fic. Ya para mañana supongo que me pondré al día.

Y mañana también cambio de reproductor de CD. Estoy emocionada. Podré escuchar mi CD de Rurouni Kenshin tranquila. SI!. Y con música podré escribir mejor. SI!. Y ustedes podrán leer más fanfics míos(bueno el sí deberían gritarlo ustedes n-nU).

Bueno y pasando al tema del fic... No sé si les guste esta escena de Ryoma y Sakuno. A mí me gustó bastante. Aunque fuese casi como un OC n-nU (Por siacaso, OC es igual a Out Character, osea que el personaje es diferente al de la serie en cuanto a personalidad).

Pasando ya al tema de los reviews... Hem llegando a los 74 lo cual me emociona y espero seguir a este ritmo y llegar a los 100 tranquilamente antes de publicar el final. Pero eso solo lo sabré para cuando publique el final y creo que es mejor no hacerse ilusiones o podría defraudarme.

Pero a parte de los números, debo agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que se molestan en dejar comentario. Porque yo sé que existe gente que a veces no escribe porque no tiene tiempo, o le da flojera, o está ocupada, o por la razón que sea. Además que me incluyo dentro de esas personas. Por lo tanto agradezco bastante a las que me dejan su opinión aunque a veces no sea muy buena.

Huy me estoy hiendo por las ramas n-nU Domo Arigatou a:

**-ivekag-**(Lamento haberme demorado, pero como estaba de viaje y eso, como que molesta mucho. Además que nuevamente olvidé llevar el cuaderno conmigo. Sólo espero que este capítulo valga la pena la espera. Muchas gracias), **yuri**(Jejeje bueno lo de Sakuno, es realmente una pena. Pero yo creo que en este caso, el dicho "Después de la tormenta sale el sol" creo que le queda bastante bien a su situación. Es mejor a nada. Gracias por tu apoyo), **karlyta**(Bueno para que vean que Tomoka no es tan mala como se pinta, aunque sea una chillona descarada. Espero que te guste esta continuación. Domo Arigatou), **Neko-O**(Gracias por afiliarme!. Te avisaré cuando terminemos la web n-n jejeje Sep supongo que en verdad Tomoka-chan es genial. A pesar de tener la boca de tarro. Gracias por tu apoyo), **Tomoyuki Sasaki**(Hem… no me sorprende que Tomoka sea buena para no guardar secretos a pesar de todo. La pinté así en casi todos los capítulos. Pero al menos no lo hace de adrede. Solo busca la felicidad de su amiga. Lo del perdón, resulta que yo puedo perdonar fácilmente cualquier cosa, aunque a veces me da miedo darlo o pedirlo… lo cual es bastante extraño. Y además que me extrañó eso que dijiste. Supongo que es porque toda la gente es diferente. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo te guste), **Angie**(Bueno esperemos que te siga sorprendiendo este capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios), **yokito kou**(A ti tmb? Vaya… Bueno, yo que me acuerde tampoco fui tan cruel como Hyoga. Sobre tus dudas, no sé si este capítulo te las aclare todas, pero espero al menos que te guste. Gracias por todo), **Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**(Hola Fashi!. Jejeje lo del Felipe… bueno él debe estar contento también… Supongo o.o Igual la historia de Sakuno no es tan igual a la mía, pues la de ella se parece más a la de Miki y Ginta xDD Y Tomoka, hem, es que creo que ella no está tan interesada en el club de tenis como antes. Tu ya sabrás por qué. Ojalá podamos juntarnos un día de estos. Aunque lo dudo bastante todavía. Pero ojalá encontremos algún día para ir al Euro las tres. Nos vemos y Gracias por el apoyo!), **MaRukawa n.n**(Jajaja gracias por tus comentarios. Que rico que te esté gustando. Eso lo de tu hermano, me lo pasaron diciendo en un fic de Rurouni Kenshin que había publicado hace tiempo, pero que me borraron. El comentario me pareció bastante conocido jeje. Sobre lo que dices de Hyoga, seep es guapísimo. Yo personalmente soy fan de él, y creo que por ahí anda también un par jejeje. Sobre tu favorcito, mmhh digamos que, te puedo ayudar. Solo debo hallar algo de tiempo para conectarme a hotmail y mandarte lo que necesitas. Aunque podría agregarte al MSN y así sería todo más fácil. Es como tu desees. Muchas gracias por escribirme).

Eso ha sido todo. Y mientras yo escucho Hands Clean de Alanis Morrisette, me voy marchando pues debo dormir y cambiar de canal porque lo que acaba de tirar Etc, es realmente patético. Así que me voy. Nos vemos pronto y espero sus comentarios. Los recibo con ansias… Creanme n-nU Estoy como mil días pegada al compu en la página de Hotmail xD Y sino, conectándome a mi msn.

Bueno nos vemos y Manden Reviews!. Se cuidan y Hasta luego!.


	8. Capítulo 8

Ay! Hola a todos!. Bueno después de demorarme mis buenas semanas en actualizar, aquí está lo que muchas esperaban n-n La continuación de este fic.

¿Qué puedo decirles? Mmh, Prince of Tennis no es mío… ya lo saben, es de Takeshi Konomi-Sana. Más allá de eso, no sé que más agregar. A sí!. Lean y Disfrútenlo!

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 8: **Cita con un Tenista.

Al día siguiente, a penas Sakuno notó la llegada de Ryoma al colegio, comenzó a sentir que las horas pasaban lentamente frente a ella. No le había sucedido nunca, ni siquiera cuando debía esperar aquella "salida de amigos" que iba a tener con Hyoga, hace algunos días atrás.

Por lo tanto, toda la hora de lenguaje se le hizo eterna.

Para cuando tocaron la campana, para avisar que había llegado el receso de la mañana, Tomoka tomó a su amiga de un brazo y decidió llevarla a algún lado, como siempre hacía. Pero al llegar al patio, se detuvieron, pues habían visto como Hyoga estaba jugando basketball junto a algunos compañeros de su clase, en la cancha.

- "Él en realidad se volvió bastante guapo"- dijo Tomoka sonriendo- "A propósito Sakuno-chan... ¿Has decidido sobre lo... bueno, acerca de con quién te quedarás?"- preguntó la chica de coletas entre preocupada y nerviosa.

- "Supongo... que hoy lo sabré"- le aclaró Sakuno sonrojada y con la mirada baja. Sentía una terrible vergüenza, además de confusión.

Tomoka la miró, pero no entendió bien lo que quiso decir.

Desde el salón de clases, Ryoma miraba por la ventana, tratando de saber donde estaba la chica de trenzas. Cuando la encontró, se sorprendió de que ella estuviese mirando a Hyoga jugar basketball.

- "¿Qué ves Echizen?"- preguntó Horio, acercándose al joven tenista- "¿Eh?. ¿Miras el patio?"- siguió tratando de ver que era lo que llamaba la atención del chico, pero éste no se molestó en responder, pues tenía mejores cosas que hacer y pensar...

Porque, si las miradas matasen, cierto chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos castaños, llamado Hyoga Kobayakawa, estaría ahora mil veces muerto... O quizás muchas veces más.

Hyoga sintió un extraño sentimiento, luego de que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda, así que se dio la vuelta y miró el edificio de la escuela, para conocer la identidad de aquel que había osado a observarlo.

Sakuno percibió el cambio en la actitud del chico, entonces dio la vuelta y miró hacia la escuela. Y un presentimiento la hizo dirigir su vista a su salón, topándose con la fría mirada que Ryoma le mandaba al chico de segundo año de secundaria.

Entonces tocaron para entrar a clases. Y sin que muchos se diesen cuenta, así también pasó el día.

Cuando la última campanada sonó, significando la salida de clases, Ryoma y Sakuno comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas, mientras intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando. Al terminar, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse juntos hasta la salida del salón. Eran los últimos en salir. Salieron juntos, pero apenas pisaron un pie afuera, Ryoma se detuvo...

- "¿Me esperas Sakuno? Quiero ver si puedo faltar a las prácticas"- le dijo aparentando el frívolo tono que usaba siempre.

- "Hai... Ryoma-kun"- le respondió nerviosamente Sakuno.

Así el chico de ojos de gato comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela Seigaku hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba Tezuka.

- "Tezuka-sempai... necesito pedir permiso para que me dejes faltar al entrenamiento de este día"- dijo Ryoma.

Momoshiro, Eiji, Syusuke y Sadaharu iban caminando por ahí y oyeron aquella petición. Así que los tres primeros decidieron espiarlo todo, mientras el último tomaba notas de la situación.

- "¡Nya¿O'chibi se irá a una cita?"- preguntó Eiji con una sonrisa gatuna.

- "Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de que sea una cita con Sakuno"- explicó Inui, mientras continuaba anotando datos en su libreta.

- "Mmh... Yo también creo que es con Sakuno"- opinó el genio del tenis, con una sonrisa casi malévola en su cara.

Entonces se quedaron callados y escucharon el diálogo. Al terminar de hablar Tezuka, Momoshiro decidió hablar.

- "Ese Ryoma... Capaz que como excusa diga que debe ayudar a una mujer embarazada"- susurró.

- "¡Cállate Momo¡No podemos escuchar por tu culpa!"- reclamó Eiji un poco enfadado.

- "¡Arigatou Tezuka-sempai!"- agradeció el chico de primer año y comenzó a marcharse del lugar.

- "Saludos a tu pariente"- finalizó la conversación el capitán, con un tono de voz casi solemne.

Ryoma abandonó el salón, mientras que los tres lo observaban y el cuarto, continuaba tomando notas.

- "Al parecer le creyó"- dijo Takeshi, sorprendido.

Syusuke miró a los chicos con una cara simplista al notar como a ellos les brillaban los ojos. Al parecer estaban tramando algo.

- "¡Tezuka-buchou!"- llamaron Eiji y Momoshiro al mismo tiempo- "¿Podemos faltar nosotros también a la práctica de hoy?".

Tezuka los miró seriamente. Aunque en el interior de su mente recordó que debía castigar a todos los chicos que habían hecho la tarde anterior un disparate gracias al plan que a Syusuke se le había ocurrido.

- "No... Den 10 vueltas a las canchas, los dos"- la voz fría de Tezuka casi rugió por todo el salón.

- "El último en dar las vueltas, tomará de mi nuevo jugo especial"- dijo Sadaharu sacando y mostrando un vaso lleno con un líquido de color verde musgo que hacía burbujitas.

- "¡Yo no pienso tomar esa porquería!"- reclamó el chico acróbata bastante asqueado.

- "¡Yo tampoco!"- reclamó Momoshiro- "Además, él también estaba con nosotros"- dijo apuntando al chico de lentes.

- "Mmh... No se ve nada de malo en ese jugo"- dijo Fuji sonriente- "Tezuka¿puedo correr?".

El capitán lo miró extrañado y asintió con su cabeza lentamente.

- "Si quieres... "- dijo poco convencido el chico.

Y así los tres jugadores de tenis partieron corriendo hacia las canchas, para cumplir su cástigo.

Ryoma, mientras tanto, se dirigía con paso bastante tranquilo hacia su salón, donde Sakuno lo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, prefirió apresurarse para así no hacerla esperar mucho. Pero, cuál sería su reacción al ver como Hyoga estaba hablando con la chica de las trenzas extensas, al notar su ausencia.

Los tres tenistas iban a trotar a las canchas, cuando notaron como estaban Echizen Ryoma, Ryuzaki Sakuno y Kobayakawa Hyoga juntos, en lo que parecía ser una atmósfera bastante pesada. Decidieron esconderse y espiarlos por si las dudas.

- "Saku-chan, que no se te olvide lo de la cita de mañana"- mencionó Hyoga, mientras miraba a Ryoma a los ojos, en un gesto completamente desafiante.

El chico con ojos de gato, entonces comenzó a acercarse hasta la única muchacha que había en la escena, quien además, miraba la situación completamente confundida y asustada por lo que iría a pasar. Él se acercó hasta llegar a estar a su lado, y le tomó la mano, sin apartar la vista del joven de la cinta.

- "¿Nos vamos Sakuno?"- preguntó Echizen con un tono casi altanero y una sonrisa arrogante.

La chica de trenzas, sin alcanzar a responder, sintió como el muchacho de ojos de gato, la jalaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la salida de la escuela. Lo único que pudo notar fueron los gruñidos de Hyoga antes de marcharse del lugar, mientras se aferraba con fuerza la cinta roja que traía amarrada en su cabeza.

Echizen caminaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, aún teniendo a la chica tomada de la mano, y de hecho se atrevió a entrecruzar sus dedos, por si se le ocurría escaparse. Sakuno, a penas y podía seguirle el paso, pero aún así, prefirió no quejarse de nada. Al llegar a una fuente de sodas, recién el chico se permitió soltar la mano de ella, cosa que incomodó un poco a la muchacha, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en un rincón bastante alejado, además que daba hacia la ventana. Después de algunos momentos de espera, llegó un mesero al lugar donde estaban ambos, para pedir su orden.

- "Buenas tardes jóvenes"- saludó el buen hombre- "¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?"- preguntó mientras les pasaba la carta del lugar- "Vendré en algunos minutos después para así anotar su pedido".

Sakuno y Ryoma miraron la hoja que les habían pasado. Había una variedad de postres que se veían realmente deliciosos, además de que habían jugos y malteadas. El tenista había visto un postre bastante bueno y deseaba pedirlo. La chica, a pesar de que ya había elegido su orden, sentía un poco de pesar al ver el precio. Después de todo, Echizen pagaba y se sentiría incómoda al hacerlo pagar aquella suma de dinero.

Cuando llegó el mozo, Ryoma hizo su pedido con total naturalidad. Sakuno miró el precio de aquél postre y estaba en el sector de los más baratos. Con pesar, supuso que el chico no traía suficiente dinero para pagarle un capricho.

- "Y usted¿qué desea señorita?"- preguntó el mesero.

- "Un vaso de jugo, por favor"- respondió Sakuno.

Ryoma y el camarero la miraron extrañados.

- "Si no querías nada me hubieras avisado Sakuno"- le dijo Ryoma.

- "Lo sé, pero... en serio, con el jugo me conformo"- entonces le sonrió nerviosamente.

- "Un helado para ella"- pidió el chico.

- "¡Pero Ryoma-kun!"- reclamó ella- "En verdad estoy bien con el jugo".

- "¿No será por otra cosa?"- preguntó el tenista suspicazmente.

- "La verdad es que no quiero ser una molestia"- confesó Sakuno apenada...

... Y pensar que Ryoma había pedido algo barato para que Sakuno hubiese ordenado un postre gigante para ella sola. A veces la vida podía ser muy irónica.

El mesero escuchó la discusión de la joven pareja y pensó en una bonita solución, al menos para él era bonita.

- "¿Saben muchachos?"- el camarero se hizo notar- "Yo tengo una buena solución para su problema... Su orden es cortesía de la casa"- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- "Pe... Pero... "- Sakuno iba a tratar de reclamar ante aquella solución. Parecía tan extraña.

- "Tranquila señorita"- dijo el hombre- "No se preocupe por esos pequeños detalles que a nadie parece importarles. La verdad es que me parecieron una pareja de novios tan adorable y tierna que ya lo había decidido"- ambos jóvenes se habían sonrojado- "Así que puede pedir lo que desea".

Pero, aún así, la chica de las trenzas extensas no pidió absolutamente nada. Entonces el mesero se marchó de la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios. Pasaron algunos minutos y el hombre volvió con una enorme copa de helado que dejó encima de la mesa de los muchachos.

- "Aquí tienen. Esta copa de helado es por cuenta de la casa. ¡Qué la disfruten!"- deseó, luego de dejar las cucharas y dos vasos con agua mineral, que se acostumbra a dejar cuando se sirven helados, sobre la mesa.

- "Pero... es una sola copa"- advirtió la chica.

- "Supongo que desea que la compartamos"- respondió el joven, mientras le ofrecía una cuchara a ella y comenzaba a comer.

Sakuno, sin saber que otra cosa más hacer, tomó la cuchara que Ryoma le había ofrecido y empezó a comer ella también.

Al terminar de comer, el mesero levantó los trastes y les deseó un buen viaje de retorno, además de felicitarlos por tan "bonita relación de pareja que ambos tenían". Terminando con una Sakuno bastante sonrojada y nerviosa y dejando a un Ryoma, supuestamente impasible, pero que en el interior estaba bastante avergonzado.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta el parque donde había estado el equipo de tenis la noche anterior, sin decir palabra alguna, pues aún tenían en la cabeza las palabras del mesero que los había atendido aquella tarde. Al llegar, se sentaron en dos columpios que se encontraban vacíos, debido a la hora, mientras observaban el atardecer.

Al acabarse el espectáculo natural que les había tocado ver, la temperatura comenzó a descender. Además que la oscuridad empezó a reinar como en todas las noches.

Sakuno comenzó a mecerse en el columpio, para hacer tiempo. Ryoma, la observaba como de reojo, mientras hacía como que miraba a las pocas estrellas que habían aparecido hasta ese momento.

La chica detuvo al columpio y miró el suelo unos momentos.

- "Mmh... ya se... está haciendo tarde"- dijo Sakuno aún algo nerviosa.

- "Te acompañaré a tu casa"- se ofreció Ryoma, con cierto tono impasible.

Empezaron a dirigirse a la casa de los Ryuzaki sin mayores apuros, y en un silencio bastante agradable que parecía ser disfrutado por ambos chicos. Aunque, lo que más querían era que el tiempo se detuviese para no tener que llegar a aquella casa, pero la realidad era que no tenían ninguna excusa para no dirigirse a aquel lugar.

Entonces Sakuno comenzó a mirar el cielo con gran atención. A pesar de todo, se veía bastante hermoso y en especial cuando iba al lado de...

... Ryoma rápidamente sujetó a Sakuno por la cintura. Había notado que la chica iba un tanto distraída por haber estado mirando el cielo, y se había tropezado con una piedra sin querer. Así que él trató de reaccionar velozmente para que así la joven no se golpease.

Sakuno sintió las manos del chico en su cintura. La tenía casi atrapada con sus manos, en el fondo, era un agarre bastante fuerte, casi como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más. O así lo interpretó ella, y gracias a aquel pensamiento se sonrojó al pensar que Ryoma fuese tan posesivo con ella.

- "Ryoma-kun... ya puedes soltarme"- dijo la chica algo nerviosa. Después de todo, por muy hermoso que fuese el momento, debía acabarse en algún minuto¿no?.

El joven tenista la soltó delicadamente, luego de asegurarse de que ella no se cayese al suelo. Aún así le costó bastante separarse de ella y además que parecía ido, pues había comenzado a internarse en sus propios pensamientos cuando la tomó. Después de todo, le gustaba estar con aquella joven.

Continuaron su camino sin mayor prisa. Quizás, inconscientemente, deseaban que aquel viaje no acabase nunca. Al doblar una esquina, Ryoma le tomó la mano delicadamente a Sakuno. Hora parecía no querer separarse de ella.

Llegaron a la casa de los Ryuzaki con toda calma. Echizen entonces supo que debía separarse de ella, pero aún así la tenía tomada de la mano. Al estar frente a la puerta principal quedaron ambos en silencio.

- "Ya debo irme, Ryoma-kun" anunció la chica, tristemente- "Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun".

Entonces trató de abrir la reja, pero el tenista la detuvo. Él aún no le había soltado la mano.

Sakuno se puso bastante nerviosa y comenzó a sonrojarse. No sabía que hacer para que el chico la soltase.

- "Ry... Ryoma-kun... ¿Podrías soltarme?".

- "Iie"- respondió Echizen impasiblemente, mientras su flequillo cometía el delito de ocultar sus ojos ambarinos.

- "Onegai, debo traerte algo"- dijo Sakuno, poniéndose completamente nerviosa.

Luego de haber dicho eso, la mano del chico comenzó a liberar la de su compañera lentamente. Sakuno entró a su casa y salió unos momentos después con algo en las manos. Era la chaqueta de titular de Seigaku que Ryoma le había pasado la noche anterior.

- "Domo Arigatou por prestármela ayer"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ryoma simplemente la tomó y la guardó en su bolso. Pero cuando la tuvo en sus manos sintió el agradable olor a jazmines que había sentido la noche anterior.

- "Do itashimashite"- respondió él.

- "Bueno... Nos vemos"- terminó sonriendo.

- "... Bye"- respondió Ryoma.

Pero antes de que se marchara, Sakuno se acercó a él, con toda la determinación que pudo y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, como despedida.

Ryoma se sorprendió pero no le dijo nada. Cuando ella se separó de él, la chica musitó un "Nos Vemos" y entró rápidamente a su casa, avergonzada. Echizen, en cambio, actuó tranquilamente, como siempre. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a marchar a su casa lentamente. Aún así, internamente, estaba sonriendo gracias a aquella chica.

**Notas de Autora:**

AY!. Al fin puedo descansar. Al parecer me picó el bichito de San Valentín y decidí actualizar esta historia, además de subir el especial que hice para estas fechas. Jejeje, agradezco así en forma general a quienes me han mandado review a "¿Problemas con Cupido?" de antemano. Cómo ocuparé el espacio para contestar los mensajes que han mandado en este fic ahora, próximamente subiré los agradecimientos al fic antes mencionado con unas notas de autora bien largas n-nU

Resulta que me estuve acordando de mi Momoshiro personal recientemente(bueno no es personalmente mío, pero pronto lo será... si es que Cupido-Kun me ayuda un poco claro... debería hacer Café Helado para invocarlo... mmmhhh) y pues decidí que por él haría este capítulo más dulce. Y eso traté de hacer. Rellené un poquito por aquí y por allá y quedé realmente satisfecha con este capítulo, además de que es uno de los más bonitos que he hecho, según mi opinión. Supongo que habrá que agradecerle a él jejeje.

Pero... ¿y qué les pareció a ustedes?. Yo sé que Ryoma en la vida real nunca se comportaría así... Y Sakuno tampoco(ya contando el hecho del beso en la mejilla se vuelve todo irreal... Allá en Japón, andar de la mano es como besuquearse en medio de la calle). Me empecé a decir esto mismo mientras continuaba escribiendo las lindas escenas y me dije: "esto es un Fanfiction y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si quiero que Ryoma y Sakuno se den un beso lo puedo hacer" y fue la frase final que necesitaba para continuar escribiendo tranquilamente.

Y lo de la parte de la vida irónica... Todo sea por la canción de Alanis Morissette llamada "Ironic". Bueno una de mis canciones favoritas de ella y como tengo su nuevo CD, estoy más que contenta escuchándola.

Y ahora que leo el capítulo, resulta que es uno de los más largos que he escrito. 5 hojitas y un pedacito de la sexta. ¿Cómo la ven? XD ¡Ay! Debería comenzar a hacer capítulos más largos, pero como solo me estoy concentrando en Sakuno y Ryoma, las escenas se hacen más cortas. Y hablando de capítulos, quedó la duda por allí de cuántos capítulos son en total con este fic. Responderé a modo general y les diré que sí incluiré el epílogo de esta historia. Bueno, en total serían 11 capítulos(contando el epílogo). Ahora¿por qué yo dije en el capítulo anterior que faltaba la mitad de la historia por publicar? Simplemente porque me confundí y creí que estaba subiendo el capítulo seis. ¡Ay, por Dios!

Bueno pasaré a los reviews porque ya no sé que más contarles... n-nU

**Domo Arigatou a:** **Angie**(Gracias por continuar leyendo. Me agrada bastante el seguimiento que le haces a mi historia... gracias por el ánimo, un besito y nos leemos pronto), **Yuri**(Gracias a ti también por apoyarme en todos los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora. Espero tu comentario para este nuevo. Muchas gracias y nos vemos, Cuídate harto y un abrazo), **Karlyta**(Hola!. Bueno sobre tu duda de los capítulos, está ya respondida. Yo también espero tratar de subirla antes de las vacaciones. Ojalá que pueda, pero veremos que panoramas tendrá en mente mi mamá. Gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo y un beso y nos vemos), **Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**(Fashi!. Tanto time!. Bueno, hablamos el otro día, pero oh que agradable es verte por estos lados jaja. Ojalá pudiésemos juntarnos. Pero hay que ver lo que dicen los padres X.X por mí me voy al euro sola con ustedes, pero ya no nos dejan ir solitas v-v Ojalá y podamos ver alguna fecha antes de entrar a clases. Un besito, cuídate y nos vemos! Y ojalá pronto), **Ivekag**(Agua de Manzana?... Le pediré una botella a mi mamá cuando vayamos a comprar la mercadería xD Ojalá funcione contra la flojeritis aguditis que sufro también n-nU Gracias por el apoyo, un abrazote grande), **Denis**(No, no me he muerto. Andaba de parranda xDD Resulta que me hackearon y me borraron los mails y todavía no recuerdo quién es quién... Ha ocurrido un desastre total xx Dile a la Dany que estoy beem jejeje y saludos para las dos), **Eva-AngelElricY**(gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capítulo), **Anni-Fer**(Me divertí mucho leyendo tu review jaja. Bueno Ryoma no se colocará celoso... aún jejee. Pero ten por seguro esa escena. Dedicada a ti si es que en verdad deseas leerlas jjeje. Muchas gracias un beso y un abrazo), **Viridiana**(Jajaja la parte de la almohada es buena. Y tienes razón, aunque se demoró, al menos ya se dio cuenta de que le gusta Sakuno. Ojalá y se dé cuenta de que ahora debe empezar a luchar por ella. Gracias por el apoyo. Un abracito), **3-CiNdY-3**(Una seguidora más? Jeje, bueno, aunque generalmente prefiero tratarlas a cada una por separado... Así que, gracias a ti por seguir mi historia), **Yami Natasha**(Bueno, tienes razón en que sea extraño. Salió el medio OC en este fic, pero así es más lindo supongo... Bueno, es solo para tapar el error de no mantener la personalidad original. Gracias por tu apoyo nn Besos y Abrazos), **Slamina**(Vaya! No pensé que alguien iba a leer eso e iba a cambiar... Me sorprendiste amiga mía jajajaja. Bueno al menos cambiaste, y quédate tranquila, que aunque solo me mandes un review por aquí igual estaré agradecida. Después de todo, la que se demora soy yo. También me sorprendió lo que me dijiste. Eso de la obsesión con mi fic... Resulta que yo también me obsesiono con fanfics y hago lo mismo que tú. Darle una y otra y otra vez la vuelta al asunto. Imaginarse futuros finales, juntar parejas. En fin! De todo!. Aquí entre nosotras, pensé que era la única. Así que tu review me recordó a mí, en cierta manera. Bueno, pero basta de tanta palabrería. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haga seguir pensando en mi fic como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Después de todo, así se puede demostrar que lees con atención lo que yo hago, cosa que me halaga bastante. Domo Arigatou, hartos besitos y abrazos para ti!. Muchas Gracias!)

Un besito y un abrazo fuerte a todas las que me dejaron un comentario n-n

Son todos y llegar a los 86 reviews me pone contenta nOn Bueno espero sus comentarios para este nuevo capítulo y yo espero no estar en mi ritmo de relajación de vacaciones y terminar de publicar antes de que las vacaciones terminen.

Nos vemos pronto(Ojalá... ¬¬UU a veces puedo ser muy floja v-vU) Espero sus comentarios. Ya saben, Submit Review, Go. Sé que no era necesario recordarles como mandar un review, pero puedo hacer el medio tutorial solo para que me manden más xDDD Bueno nos vemos! Taus y Cuídense!.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos! Jejeje, lamento la demora, como me estuve entreteniendo en otras cosas(ocio), olvidé nuevamente que era escritora de Fanfics. Gomen Ne!.

Jejeje, bueno pasaré a las aclaraciones(dissclairmer) rápidamente: Takeshi Konomi es el verdadero dueño de Prince Of Tennis... Aunque una amiga me recomendó mandar estos capítulos a Japón para que los hiciesen anime xD Bueno, no son míos.

Lean y que lo Disfruten n-n

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 9: **La segunda cita con Hyoga.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Hyoga Kobayakawa había comenzado a tocar el timbre de la casa de los Ryuzaki, despertando a medio mundo por el fuerte escándalo que estaba haciendo.

Además, en el interior de la casa, Sakuno realizaba una enorme carrera en prepararse y estar lista sin hacer esperar al chico más de la cuenta. Aparte que debía salir casi a escondidas de su casa por que su abuela podría darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Pero realmente se estaba demorando mucho, aún estaba media dormida, pues no había podido dormir aquella noche, pues a cada momento se le venía a la mente aquel beso que le había dado a Ryoma la noche anterior.

Lo único que alcanzó a agarrar fue el vestido rojo que había utilizado en aquella noche en donde Ryoma fue a verla. Estaba encima de la silla cercana a su escritorio. Así que decidió ponérsela para no hacer esperar más al chico de la cinta.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta principal y la abrió, encontrándose con la mirada cansada de Hyoga, quien la esperaba mientras había dejado de tocar el timbre.

- "Gomenansai... por haberte hecho esperar... Hyoga-kun"- se disculpó la muchacha.

- "Tranquila, Saku-chan"- respondió sonriente- "¿Nos vamos?"

- "Hai".

Entonces Sakuno y Hyoga se alejaron de la casa con paso tranquilo. Caminaban juntos, aunque no mantenían ningún tipo de contacto entre ambos, excepto Hyoga, que de vez en cuando, se dedicaba a mirar un poco a su acompañante, quien parecía no inmutarse mucho por lo que sucedía.

Caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Aunque, realmente, la chica seguía a Hyoga, pues creía que él estaba dirigiéndose a algún lugar en particular. Cosa, completamente falsa.

Finalmente, y sin querer, llegaron a unas canchas de Basketball. Sakuno entonces notó como Hyoga recogía un balón que estaba botado en el suelo.

- "Te parecerá aburrido... Demo... me gustaría jugar un rato"- le dijo el chico.

- "Tranquilo"- le sonrió Sakuno- "Si quieres te ayudo con los pases"- se ofreció sonriente.

- "Arigatou, Saku-chan"- respondió Hyoga, sonriente también.

- "Do itashimashite"- dijo la chica, haciendo que se pusiese tensa. Había recordado a Ryoma, justo gracias a aquel parlamento y también se había acordado de aquel beso que le había dado.

Prefirió olvidarse de aquella situación por algunos minutos, poniéndole atención a Hyoga. Después de todo, no debería ponerse a pensar en eso... ¿Verdad?

Comenzaron a jugar, aunque Sakuno no pudo moverse tan bien como hubiese querido al estar con vestido. Pero hizo lo posible para seguirle el paso a su amigo de la infancia. A pesar de todo, Hyoga podía practicar pases y tiros gracias a ella.

Para ambos, fue como volver al pasado. Un momento agradable, aunque si le preguntasen a Hyoga, sería fantástico, pues estaba fascinado al volver a hablar y a jugar con su linda amiga de infancia. Recordaba que, cuando eran pequeños, él decía que se iba a casar con ella. Y al mismo tiempo, ella comentaba que él era su novio. Esos pedacitos de recuerdos, para él, valían más que todo el oro del mundo. Más ahora que su amiga estaba a su lado.

Al terminar de jugar, descansaron un momento recostándose sobre el césped que había a un lado de las canchas. Hyoga, había traído algo de jugo, un poco antes de que se hubiesen recostado, así que le ofreció a su acompañante. Cosa que aceptó con agrado.

Fue en ese momento, en que ambos, recostados, habían iniciado una conversación. El momento no podía ser más agradable. Sólo Hyoga podía pensar en ello, al tener a Sakuno a su lado. Aunque conocía bastante bien la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Si llegaban a ser algo más que amigos, debería ser una relación a escondidas, porque la abuela de la joven, no le permitiría estar con ella. Pero, así y todo, deseaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, el estar a su lado en todo momento.

Sakuno, en cambio, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho. Habían comenzado a hablar acerca de cómo se había separado, y para ella, ese recuerdo sería el primero que quisiera borrar si le diesen una oportunidad para realizar una acción como ésa. Odiaba hablar del pasado. De ése pasado donde fue una ingenua y se dejó engañar por los sentimientos amistosos de Hyoga.

El joven se abrochó con fuerza la cinta roja en su cabeza. Y de paso, se dio cuenta que la joven no traía puestas las suyas.

- "¿Qué pasó con tus cintas Saku-chan?"- preguntó.

- "Gomenansai... Olvidé ponérmelas... Salí con prisa esta mañana"- le explicó nerviosamente.

Hyoga la miró un momento. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró. Prefirió callarse, porque ahora podría meterse en problemas diciendo algún comentario inadecuado. Ahora que tenía a Sakuno a su lado, no se permitiría algún error para alejarla.

Entonces miró su reloj, como para despistar su mente y olvidarse de los comentarios. Pero notó con desagrado la hora.

- "Ya debes irte a casa... Saku-chan"- le avisó algo triste. Sabía perfectamente que la madre de la muchacha realmente respetaba el hábito de la puntualidad y prefería que la chica no tuviese que recibir las consecuencias.

- "Arigatou por avisarme Hyoga-kun"- Sakuno le sonrió tiernamente.

Ryoma salió de su casa, antes de almorzar, llevándose la chaqueta de titular consigo, a pesar de ser sábado. Después de todo, no iba a permitir las burlas de su padre al encontrar un dulce aroma de mujer en la prenda. Prefería esconderla, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para hacer que su madre lavara la chaqueta. Aunque, si no fuese por su padre, él ni loco lo haría.

Se dirigió a algún parque cercano, para así poder despejar la mente. Quería dejar de pensar en Sakuno por un momento, aunque no pudo dejar de hacerlo, pues aquel beso que la joven le dio, quedó grabado en su mente, cosa que lo perturbo y no lo dejó dormir por la noche.

Al llegar a su destino, observó los alrededores de éste. Sin querer divisó unas canchas de basketball, entonces sin desearlo realmente, recordó la cara de aquel sujeto estrella del equipo de aquel deporte de su escuela. En su humilde opinión, ese chico, que no recordaba su nombre porque nunca le interesó saberlo, era tan solo un simple mortal que le haría un favor al mundo si estuviese enterrado bajo kilómetros de tierra y lejos de aquella ciudad. Era su humilde opinión, y podía estar equivocado. Aunque daba lo mismo, para él, ojalá que estuviese muerto. Porque, diciéndolo con palabras un poco más normales, ese joven era su rival. Aunque no entendía cómo lo odiaba tanto y no a Sakuno, cuando ellos dos... se complementaban bien...

Mejor era no pensar en eso.

Así que desvió la mirada del lugar y continuó caminando por el parque. Aunque sus pies eran los que lo llevaban siempre. Lo guiaban hacia las canchas. Cosa que le desagradó al notarlo, pero comenzó a sentir lo contrario cuando... la divisó. Sakuno estaba usando aquel vestido rojo que a él le había gustado, además de estar con sus ya típicas trenzas.

Decidió acercarse a ella, con paso seguro, como siempre hacía, para saludarla. Pero con desagrado notó que al lado de la joven estaba ese... jugador de basketball. Y si no mal recordaba... su nombre era.. Hyoga. Aunque no estaba seguro, y no deseaba acordarse de algo que le pareciese inútil

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, para poder vigilarlos. Aunque sin saber realmente el porqué de aquella acción.

- "Te acompaño hasta tu casa, Saku-chan"- se ofreció Hyoga.

- "Ah... Hai"- respondió Sakuno.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Ryuzaki, mientras Ryoma los iba vigilando sin que se diesen cuenta.

Por el camino, Hyoga le compró un helado a Sakuno, así que gracias a aquella acción, pudieron recuperar la conversación que antes tuvieron. Haciendo que el tenista se sintiera celoso al ver como su relación avanzaba.

Llegaron al hogar de la chica. Ryoma se permitió descansar detrás de un muro de una casa en una esquina cercana. Hyoga, en tanto, hacía esfuerzos para retener a la chica un rato más a su lado. Aún así, parecía que Sakuno deseaba irse pronto. Se sentía incómoda.

Finalmente, el chico de cabellos azabache, tomó a la muchacha por ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

- "No deseo que te marches de mi lado nuevamente, Sakuno"- confesó el chico, casi desesperadamente.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo. No pensó que Hyoga tuviese ese lado tan... raro.

Ryoma, en cambio, sintió que debía quedarse a conocer el desenlace de aquella situación, al oír esa confesión.

- "Te sonará patético oír esto, pero es la verdad. Ano... Watashi... Aishiteru, Sakuno-chan. Siempre te he amado"

- "Ay... Hyoga-kun yo... "- ella se puso nerviosa y no sabía realmente qué decir- "Yo..."

Y Sakuno trató de explicarle a Hyoga lo de su confusión. Pero éste, simplemente la interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios. Según él, no necesitaban palabras innecesarias en este momento.

Ryoma al observarlo todo sintió una profunda sensación de rabia. Así que golpeó una muralla con su puño y se dirigió a su casa lo más rápido posible.

La chica quería detener aquella caricia que el Basketbolista le estaba dando. Aún así, Hyoga deseaba profundizar el beso. Pero, debido a la falta de aire, no les quedó mayor opción que separarse.

Sakuno se sonrojó y Hyoga optó por marcharse, dejando aquel beso como despedida. Por lo tanto, ella no pudo darle su respuesta.

**Notas de Autora:**

(Insertar Música de Marmalade Boy aquí)

No eres un Sueño, Hoy no eres un Sueño Nooo Amor! Y nuestras vidas hoy se unen y forman una...

¿Qué formaban? Bueno, no importa xD

Ay! Digámoslo simple y claro, esto es el comienzo del fin. Es difícil ver como autora el que una historia tan querida pronto llegue a su fin. Faltan exactamente DOS CAPÍTULOS para terminar este fic que al final, me terminó gustando...

Aunque, bueno, después del desastre que he ocasionado gracias a ese beso, digamos que no me siento con la conciencia muy tranquila que digamos. Espero no recibir amenazas n-nU Aunque, como diría mi buena amiga Sakura Kinomoto xD "Todo va a salir muy Bien" Debe ser su frase invencible por algo¿no?

Debo comunicarles algo, me iré de Santiago por un tiempo. Resulta que al estar en un Colegio Particular, yo entraré a clases más temprano que los chicos que están en un Colegio Municipal. Ellos entran el 6 de Marzo. Para mi desgracia, yo entro el 2... No me agrada mucho la idea, pero mis padres decidieron sacarme en lo que serían mis últimos días de "libertad, ocio y trasnocho" como ellos dominan, claro.

Seguramente hablar de esto no es muy alentador para muchas que leen esto(bueno y muchos también supongo). Seguramente en los otros países tampoco han entrado a clases y aunque sé que no es un tema muy grato, decidí hacer la introducción a una decisión que he tomado gracias a lo que me dijeron mis papás.

Yo entro el 2 de Marzo, muchos deberán estar descansando en ese día pensando en aquel 6 de Marzo que se avecina. Y para hacer las cosas mucho más gratas, decidí que... hacer un capítulo especial para que la vuelta a clases no sea tan mala, ni para mí ni para mis lectoras... Una buena acción que me gustaría realizar para con este fic.

Así que las fechas de Actualización de "¿Cita con un Basketbolista!" serán las siguientes:

- **Jueves 2 de Marzo:** Capítulo Final.

- **Lunes 6 de Marzo:** Epílogo.

Más allá de eso, es lo único con lo que yo creo que podrían alegrarse. Aunque si prefieren otra fecha para las publicaciones, espero comentarios. Pero como yo vivo en Chile, hago respetar las fechas de mi país y por lo tanto, trataré de alegrar primero a mis compatriotas(aunque espero sugerencias).

Y de ahí en adelante, me dedicaré a mis otros fics y si puedo, a subir un par más si es que se me ocurre algo.

Pasando a temas más gratos. Estoy completamente babosa! Jaja, bueno ha ocurrido una gran novedad para mí. Estoy inscrita en un chat con los seiyuus de Rurouni Kenshin, así que oiré a Aoshi Shinomori(Antonio Puentes) decir mi nombre con su voz tan fría y hermosa. De paso y si puedo lo haré con Sanosuke Sagara(pues Misao Makimachi no estará) y con Soujirou Seta. Cosa que me pone contenta, a pesar de que ni Aoshi ni Soujirou están muy seguros de venir. Ojalá y vengan y harán que ese domingo me sienta realizada. Jejeje.

Y últimamente el Internet se me ha estado cayendo y de paso, últimamente me he vuelto fanática nuevamente de la pareja Ren x Tamao de la serie Shaman King. Cosa rara jeje, y de paso me he estado entreteniendo con mi nuevo bonsái, que hasta le puse un nombre xD Y lo saludo todas las mañanas y hasta mi perrito se me queda viendo raro cuando hablo con el bonsái mientras lo baño(al árbol).

Bueno, debo confesarles algo... Yo sé que del número 86 al 104 hay una gran diferencia. Y deseo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que hicieron posible esta diferencia y de paso, cumplieron un sueño que tuve la primera vez que publiqué un fic en esta página, llegar a los 100 reviews por una historia. Realmente, no sé como debería agradecerles, no soy muy dada con las palabras en este tipo de situaciones, pero créanme que, aunque metí la pata con el capítulo(deje la tendalada), este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han leído este fic, desde sus inicios hasta el capítulo que narra los comienzos del fin de esta historia(osea éste).

Arigatou a:

**Slamina, Kaeri chan, clea everlasting, kaname-c, ryosaku, Yuri, carlita, -ivekag-, Aiko1504, Kill-Chan, Viridiana, Lizirien, Kisumo-chan, Neko-O, Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba..., Yami Natasha, Suzume, anni-fer.**

Yo sé que debería haber respondido los reviews... pero me encuentro simplemente, sin palabras. Es ese tipo de emociones que se te queda en el pecho nOn Pero me los leí, eso puedo jurarlo... Me divertí con ellos y me encantaron. Los leía una y otra vez, contándolos a cada momento, siempre pensando que era todo una situación irreal. Para mí total felicidad, no era un sueño como lo pensé cuando recibí el último.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero recibirlo con este capítulo también. DOMO ARIGATOU!


	10. Capítulo 10: Final

Hola a Todo el mundo que pasa por Fanfiction! XD Ay Dios! Me atrasé! Xx Un día pero... ¡LO LOGRE!

Snif. Es el último capítulo de Cita con un Basketbolista! Bua!. Ahora si me odiarán xD Yo estoy en estado lacrimoso xD y contenta, aliviada y dando lata jeje. Al fin lo pasé!.

Y bueno, antes de empezar... Debo decir que este capítulo, está dedicado... Bueno es un amigo que bueno hacía tiempo que no conversábamos... Y aunque a él no le guste POT(no que yo sepa), haré que lea este capítulo para que se le grabe en la cabeza lo que aprendió Hyoga en este capítulo, todo para que mi amigo(que no diré su nombre), pueda animarse un poco en esta vida.. Aunque pensándolo bien... podría pasarle la pura frase... Ah filo!. Kenshin, este capi es para ti, aunque no caches nada de la historia xD

Ojalá y le guste a mi amigo y que también les guste a ustedes. Y si no les gusta, recuerden que el lunes subo el epílogo xD

Pueden leer.

Ah y POT no es mío xD Es de Takeshi Konomi.

Ahora sí, pueden leer

¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

**Capítulo 10: **La Decisión Final.

Sakuno, aquella noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño, pues a cada momento se le venía a la cabeza ese beso, cosa que no sabía si le desagradaba o le gustaba.

Y gracias al trasnocho, al día siguiente estaba bastante agotada y había unas tremendas ojeras en su rostro. Al menos era domingo, así que podría descansar más ese día.

Pero, para su total desgracia, ese beso le hacía la vida a cuadritos. Porque, desgraciadamente para ella, si aquel beso lo hubiese recibido una semana atrás y de parte de Ryoma, todo hubiese sido distinto. Sin embargo, el presente era que su primer beso lo había recibido de Hyoga. Y eso, la hacía sentirse confundida.

¿Qué pasaba si ya no le gustaba Hyoga y su primer beso se lo dio a él? Bueno, no se lo había dado, en realidad él se lo robó. Entonces... ¿Cómo miraría a Ryoma a la cara?.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella no le debía ninguna explicación al príncipe por lo que ella hiciese o dejase de hacer. Él no era su dueño, ni su novio, ni nada parecido, por lo tanto no sería necesario explicarle algo... Para desgracia suya.

Sin embargo, su conciencia parecía molestarla aquel día. Era sentir culpabilidad cada vez que se acordaba de Ryoma. Y cada vez que recordaba a Hyoga, todo era una confusión.

En su desesperación, tomó las cintas de Hyoga y decidió botarlas, para olvidar todo por un momento y así estar más tranquila. Pero al tenerlas en sus manos, las observó bien, y comenzó a pensar.

- "_Siempre te he amado"- dijo Hyoga en tono de confusión._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, si Hyoga siempre la hubiese amado, entonces no la había rechazado ni tampoco insultado aquel día cuando ambos estaban en la primaria. Si Hyoga siempre la amó, entonces toda su confusión no habría existido nunca.

Miró las cintas rojas atentamente. Casi en forma decidida, porque quizás ya era tiempo de hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente despertó como todas las mañanas. Era un bonito día de verano, por lo que se animó bastante. Se bañó, vistió y preparó para ir a la escuela. Luego bajó a desayunar. Cuando terminó, subió nuevamente a su habitación y se puso las cintas, que Hyoga le regaló, casi al final de sus trenzas. Así fue que se dirigió a su escuela.

Ryoma al escuchar la campana del reloj despertador, lo maldijo por lo menos un par de veces antes de apagarlo. Luego se levantó y se preparó para su jornada escolar. Al terminar, se dirigió al comedor y comió el desayuno occidental con total calma. No se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que lo había terminado. Pero trató de no pensar mucho en todo eso, aunque se reprochó el haber estado tan despistado. Y así fue que se dirigió al colegio.

Era temprano. No habían llegado muchos estudiantes a Seigaku, así que el edificio se denotaba tranquilo. Sakuno comenzaba a acercarse más y más a la entrada de la escuela con total calma, hasta que divisó la silueta de cierto joven tenista que, justamente, iba en su mismo salón. Lo esperó a la entrada del colegio y cuando el chico llegó se quedó allí parado, observándola.

Ella, simplemente le sonrió.

- "Ohaiyo Ryoma-kun"- saludó alegremente.

Él, simplemente la miró un momento más, y comenzó a entrar a la escuela, consiente de que ella le causaba aquella falta de concentración.

Sakuno entristeció y bajó la mirada. Y fue ahí cuando Ryoma se detuvo.

- "Ohaiyo... Sakuno"- saludó inexpresivamente, o eso trató de aparentar. Luego, comenzó a marcharse rápidamente, pues tenía rabia consigo mismo, porque sabía que ahora no podía ser indiferente con ella.

La chica de trenzas le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y continuó caminando hacia su salón. Ya sabía exactamente que debía hacer, y con la escena de aquella mañana, se había convencido de hacerlo.

Así comenzaron las clases en la escuela Seigaku. Cuando tocaron para entrar, todos los alumnos atrasados continuaron corriendo para no ser regañados. Las clases habían comenzado como de costumbre.

A la hora de almuerzo, Sakuno y Tomoka habían decidido almorzar juntas. Pero cuando terminaron de comer, se separaron. Así la joven de trenzas se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela para poner punto final a toda esta situación.

Comenzaba a correr bastante viento allá arriba y Sakuno debía esforzarse para que su falda no se levantase por completo. Cuando las brisas se detuvieron, tomó sus trenzas y comenzó a desarmárselas.

Ryoma Echizen caminaba por las canchas de tenis con la cabeza gacha. No había querido encontrarse con Sakuno en todo el día, luego de haberla visto ser besada por Hyoga. No sabía por qué, pero al recordarlo le daba una punzada en el pecho. Quiso dirigirse a la azotea para pensar un momento. Le encantaba ir allí, pues podía pensar tranquilamente.

Cuando estaba caminando para poder entrar al edificio y subir, un par de cintas rojas le cayeron encima de la cabeza. Las tomó para así poder botarlas, pero se le hicieron familiares...

¡Claro! Había visto a Sakuno traerlas puestas esa mañana, y si no mal recordaba, Hyoga tenía una igual en la cabeza...

Así que... ¿ésa era la respuesta de Sakuno?

Ryoma sonrió y apretó fuertemente las cintas. Ahora ya sabía perfectamente a quien prefería la muchacha.

Sakuno se dirigió a su salón, donde estaba su amiga Tomoka. La chica de coletas se acercó hasta donde estaba la de cabello suelto y se sorprendió por el cambio.

- "Sakuno-chan ¿Qué sucedió con tus trenzas?"- preguntó con inquietud.

- "Ah.. es que... por... por el viento se me... han... desarmado"- le mintió con una sonrisa.

Pero Tomoka no se tragó aquella respuesta. Aún así asintió y luego de quedar en silencio, comenzó a dirigirse al patio con la excusa de tener que ir a hablar con un profesor. Sakuno simplemente asintió y comenzó a escribir algo en su cuaderno, para pasar el rato.

Hyoga, después de almorzar, se iba dirigiendo a su salón cuando las vio... Eran dos cintas rojas que habían sido arrojadas al viento. Se parecían bastante a las que le había regalado a Saku-chan. No les dio mucha importancia, después de todo, habían miles de personas con cintas rojas. Pero sí se fijó en que le habían caído a Ryoma.

Continuó caminando con total tranquilidad por el pasillo, olvidándose del incidente. Sin embargo, un encuentro con Sakuno en uno de los pasillos, hizo que comprendiese todo. Entonces, rápidamente fue a buscar al joven tenista pues debía saldar algunas cuentas con él.

Ryoma se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, a punto de dormirse. Aunque lo único que lo hacía volver en sí, eran las cintas rojas con el olor de Sakuno impregnadas en ellas. Sonrió pensando que ése era su aroma natural, el aroma a jazmines.

- "¿De qué tanto te ríes idiota!"- gritó Hyoga al verlo sonreír.

El chico ojos de gato lo miró casi sin expresión alguna en su rostro, y no respondió a lo que el Basketbolista le había preguntado. La única acción que hizo fue apretar fuertemente las cintas de Sakuno, cosa que pasó completamente desapercibida.

- "¡Respóndeme!"- demandó enfadado. Pero luego notó los listones que estaban en las manos del Tenista y su furia se transformó en una ira terrible- "¡QUÉ HACES CON LAS CINTAS DE SAKU-CHAN!"- gritó iracundo- "¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS LAS TIENES TÚ!"

Tomoka, quien buscaba a Hyoga, escuchó los gritos y fue a investigar, descubriendo así, con evidente temor, una escena que no le agradó para nada, al ver como el Basketbolista ya no estaba en sus cabales. Lo único que pudo decidir, fue a ir a buscar a la única persona que podía detener aquella situación.

Hyoga golpeó el árbol donde estaba apoyado Ryoma momentos antes, con su puño. El Tenista sin mucho esfuerzo logró esquivar el golpe. Gracias a sus reflejos, su cara no había sido el lugar donde se había golpeado.

- "Por tu culpa... "- comenzó a decir el joven de cabellos azabaches- "Por tu culpa fue que Saku-chan no me eligió a mí"- dijo rabioso- "¡ES TU CULPA!"- gritó dándole otro golpe al árbol.

La chica de las coletas llegó rápidamente a su salón y abrió la puerta de éste, de un golpe. Su amiga de cabello suelto la miró sorprendida.

- "¡Sakuno-chan, ven rápido!"- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- "Tomoka-chan, estás pálida"- le avisó su amiga preocupada- "¿Sucede algo?".

Entonces la chica de coletas se acercó a la de cabello suelto y la tomó de la mano. Luego la jaló y se la llevó corriendo.

En el trayecto, Sakuno le preguntó que sucedía, en eso Tomoka respondió.

- "Hyoga... y Ryoma-sama... están peleándose... por ti... "- dijo entre jadeos.

Sakuno se asustó al oír aquello y decidió seguirle el paso como sea a su amiga.

Nuevamente un árbol fue víctima de la furia de Hyoga. Ryoma tenía la ventaja al ser más pequeño que él, aún así dudaba que en alguna ocasión le iría a llegar un golpe que el basketbolista le lanzaba.

El tenista, otra vez, esquivó el golpe. Aún así, dudaba de seguir mucho tiempo así. Hyoga realmente estaba iracundo. El joven de la cinta preparó su puño y calculó bien la dirección esta vez. Así que lo dirigió a la cara de Ryoma. Sin embargo, entre el rostro del tenista y el puño del basketbolista se interpuso la cara de Ryuzaki Sakuno, quien fue la que recibió el impacto, pero no muy fuerte. Eso sí, el golpe la empujó, pero no cayó al suelo gracias a los buenos reflejos de Echizen.

- "Mira lo que hiciste"- señaló Ryoma, con un tono enojado y con Sakuno entre sus brazos.

- "Saku-chan... ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"- preguntó Hyoga, ignorando a Echizen.

- "Go... Gomenansai..."- comenzó a decir, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla golpeada- "Demo... Hyoga-kun, yo... ya no te quiero"- dijo ella tristemente.

- "¿Qué!"- preguntó sorprendido el muchacho- "Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser?".

- "Gomenansai... "- dijo nuevamente Sakuno- "Pero la confusión que me provocaste, solamente me sirvió para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos... por otro chico"- le confesó con la cabeza Gacha.

Ryoma, al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que Sakuno hablaba de él. Sintió cierto calor en las mejillas y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, mientras murmuraba "Mada Mada Dane" como para hacer creer que no le importaba mucho.

Luego, la soltó y se levantó para enfrentar a Hyoga, que parecía estar bastante ido. Y, aunque no era su estilo hacer lo que iba a hacer. Prefirió hacerlo, para así poder estar más tranquilo, al poner el punto final a toda aquella situación.

- "Ya oíste a la dama"- el tono altanero y altanero de Ryoma Echizen se escuchó en todo el lugar- "Así que ahora... ¡Déjala tranquila!".

El basketbolista levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con furia. Luego, agachó nuevamente la cabeza y se marchó lo más rápido de aquel lugar.

Echizen lo observó irse. Había decidido golpearlo, para que dejase en paz a la muchacha. Pero, el basketbolista por fin comprendió que todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y él, ahora ya no podría repetirse. Así que Ryoma sonrió de satisfacción al verlo marchar, allí con el orgullo herido y casi despedazado, como si él lo hubiese golpeado para vengar a Sakuno por todo el daño que el que marchaba le había ocasionado.

Hyoga había entendido por fin, que Sakuno era de Ryoma, por lo tanto marchó del lugar por que ya sabía que él estaba comenzando a estorbar. Solamente se fue a algún lugar solitario en la escuela para poder pensar mejor.

- "Sakuno¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Ryoma preocupado.

- "Ha.. Hai"- respondió nerviosamente Sakuno, además de que se había sonrojado.

Echizen, en tanto, la escuchó en silencio y luego la cargó hasta la enfermería, para que le revisaran aquel hematoma que le había dejado el basketbolista en la mejilla de la muchacha. Al llegar, pidió permiso y después la dejó recostada encima de una camilla.

Hyoga estaba en la azotea pensando. Le dolía el cuerpo, y nunca pensó que un chico de primero de secundaria sería el feliz ganador de un gran premio, su amiga de la infancia, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Y tampoco entendía cómo aquel muchacho podía hacer que el orgullo que tenía, se rompiese con tan solo un par de palabras.

Suspiró pesadamente al pensar en aquello. Ahora sólo le quedaba olvidar, se dijo mientras miraba las nubes en el cielo.

- "Hyoga-kun... ¿estás bien?"- preguntó una voz, algo preocupada.

- "¡Ah! Tomo-chan... eras tú"- dijo el chico con amabilidad- "Estoy bien, algo destrozado, pero creo que estaré bien".

- "Comprendo"- dijo la joven de las coletas suspirando- "Bueno, supongo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos"- dijo como dándole una explicación acerca de la decisión de su mejor amiga.

- "Es verdad... Ustedes las mujeres creen en ese tipo de cosas como el horóscopo o el destino"- dijo como para sí mismo, el muchacho, mientras sonreía. Le gustaba hacerla enojar.

- "Cállate"- Tomoka le mandó una mirada asesina.

v"Está bien"- él sonrió- "Te invitaré a un helado como disculpa"- ofreció alegremente y su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar el asentimiento por parte de la chica de coletas.

Quizás Sakuno no lo había escogido y su orgullo había pisoteado por Ryoma. Pero... al menos estaba vivo, y con eso era más que suficiente para seguir adelante.

- "Señorita Ryuzaki. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?"- preguntó la enfermera escolar algo preocupada. Sakuno solamente asintió- "Perfecto, entonces ahora podrá regresar a clases".

Entonces la mujer salió de la habitación, dejando a Ryoma y a Sakuno juntos y solos en la enfermería.

- "¿En verdad te encuentras bien?"- trató de preguntar con su clásico tono, el príncipe. Claro que el tono frío e indiferente no le salió, sino que la pregunta sonó con preocupación.

- "Hai... solo que... me duele un poco la mejilla... "- dijo llevándose una mano hasta la mejilla lastimada- "Hyoga-kun tiene mucha fuerza".

Echizen la miró, asintió ante lo dicho y luego se acercó lentamente a la chica luego de que ésta le respondiera. Tomó el rostro femenino por las mejillas, cosa que hizo que a ella se le escapase un gemido. Aún así, el joven no retrocedió y comenzó a acortar lentamente la distancia entre ambos rostros hasta que, sin ninguna prisa, juntó sus labios con los de la muchacha para que así Sakuno se diese cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella...

... Porque esa era la manera en que Ryoma Echizen demostraba que sentía algo por ella. Así demostraba que amaba a la nieta de su entrenadora.

Así demostraba que amaba locamente a su Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Notas de Autora:**

Esta cosa tiene demasiada azúcar o es mi idea?. Opiniones, comentarios, cuentas del hospital por entrar en coma diabético xD o cualquier cosa a los reviews xD

Bua! Esta cosa ha llegado a su fin! Bua!

Resulta que siempre he sido mala para los finales... Osea, todo iba bien hasta... el final! X.X Pero como estamos aquí para aprender n.nU Pues ojalá no sean tan malos por el final(está chanta lo admito)

Bueno, y si se preguntaron porqué diablos no actualicé ayer? Les responderé... Resulta que... yo, casi nunca, hago las cosas días antes. Estoy acostumbrada, como buena chilena, a hacer todas mis obligaciones a última hora. Así que cuando subí el penúltimo capítulo me dije: "Catty, sé buena escritora y pasa el capítulo el miércoles para que no tengas problemas el jueves". Y eso decidí hacer.

Bueno, llegó el miércoles 1 de marzo. Y como mi familia no me ha dado el buen ejemplo de hacer las cosas NO a última hora, pues estuvimos ese miércoles de un lado para otro comprando mis libros porque entraba al día siguiente y bla bla bla, de paso, cambié mi celular para grabar a Antonio Puentes(Aoshi Shinomori) cuando chatee con él este domingo. Y de paso tuve que ir a cortarme el pelo(tengo el peinado de Tomoe Yukishiro! Según yo claro XD) y bueno, me pasé todo el día corriendo de Santiago Centro a Maipú Centro y derivados.

Y cuando llegó el jueves(ayer para los que andan perdidos en el espacio sideral... mi caso xD) pues, estuve pasando, pero como mi horario es horrible(de nueve a seis de la tarde) pues no tuve mucho tiempo como para traspasarlo todo. Ni siquiera he pasado en limpio mis cuadernos y para más remate, ya me han fijado una prueba de química para la próxima semana, así que creo que ya mañana deberé empezar a pasar en limpio y comenzar a leer Martín Rivas.

Y para los que se preguntaron cómo fue mi primer día de clases? Bueno, yo me pregunto si habrá alguien que se haya acordado de mí xD Bueno ustedes están en vacaciones aún(bua) Así que bueno, al que le interese. Me fue bien, estuve volando todo el día, y me prestaron las ovas completas de Rurouni Kenshin, así que el fin de semana lloraré con la muerte de Ken-san T.T y me inspiraré para mi nuevo fic de POT que estará ambientado en la era Tokugawa... Bueno, si tengo tiempo por ahí comenzaré a estudiar bien los apuntes de esa etapa de la historia de Japón y podré hacer una historia más o menos decente, mientras voy preparando el "Detrás de las Cámaras" al cual tengo abandonado v-v

Ah! Tengo novedad! Tengo una profe de educación física LOCA! XD Osea, bueno, para mí no debería estarlo. Resulta que se presentó y comenzó a hablar sola jaja. Luego nos explicó que eso le pasaba y hablaba también con voces del más allá y puras leseras más. Me recordó a mí, porque, resulta que yo al crear un fic, cuando estoy sola comienzo a hablar la mayoría de los supuestos parlamentos que van a decir los personajes en algún capítulo en especial. Creo que podríamos ir al psicólogo juntas jaja.

Bueno Arigatou a(eso, cambia el tema no más):

**Suzume**(Hem.. Bueno, las fechas tuvieron su cambio, demo... no todo fue tan malo.. Glups! Según el reloj es sábado... Bien Catty... Grax por escribir review y ojalá te guste este final), **Slamina**(Bueno, bueno... las fechitas se corrieron pero tenemos final! Traté de hacer un digno final aunque no sé si me quedó como tal. Espero que te haya gustado, como sé que a ti te gusta mucho la historia traté de pensar más o menos como te gustaría a ti igual. Arigatou por escribirme), **Kaeri chan**(Desenlace emocionante? Ojalá que me haya quedado así), **Kisumo-chan**(Vaya! Me gustaría entrar con ese animo a clases jeje. Bueno alguien no típica, que entrete igual que no te gusten las vacaciones. Pensé que no habían personas así, no ves, me sacaste de la ignorancia jaja. Gracias por escribirme y ojalá te guste el capi), **Clea Everlasting**(Es verdad, España tiene distintos horarios. Gomen x.x Aunque bueno, resulta que tengo una amiga por allá jeje así que ando media encalillada con la lesera del horario de que a esta hora uno se mete a msn pa chatear con ella y eso. Bueno, sorry por desplazar los intereses de tu país de allá del hemisferio norte. Aunque igual, ojalá que te haya gustado el capi, así como pa que me perdones por mi falta), **Scooky**(Bueno, quedaron juntos al menos lo que deseas se cumplió pero espero que te guste además el capítulo en sí jeje Grax por el comentario), **Yuri**(Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ojalá y también te guste este. Gracias por el apoyo!), **Aiko1504**(Arigatou por el comentario y por las felicidades n-n Bueno también gracias por entender la medida ultra recontra utilizada. El besito, hasta yo odio a Hyoga cuando besó a Sakuno, pero era eso o entrar yo y pegarle a Ryoma... No creo que a alguien le interese ver como le doy una paliza con Taekwondo y Karate al pobre Ryoma-kun, así que Hyoga tuvo que besar a Sakuno jeje), **-Ivekag-**(Que suerte! Quiero ser peruana! Jajaja, bueno igual creo que Chilito no es tan malo. Pero cada quien con su país no? Jaja. Aunque podrían exportarnos a su Ministro de Educación xD No ya, pasando al fic, que bueno que te guste el capi anterior y que ojalá te guste este también. Arigatou por dejar review), **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**(Fashi! Te comprendo, Hyoga es malo xD bueno, es un malo enamorado así que... que se le va a hacer? Arigatou por las felicitaciones y sobre el foro, bueno son los foros de Pikaflash, aunque ya te lo dije... mhhh si puedo meterme mañana, te digo la dirección... si es que aún te interesa claro, sino grabo a Aoshi y te lo mando o que se yo. Gracias por dejarme review), **Karlyta**(Que lata que te quedes sin PC Ojalá y tu madre se apiade y diga ya la Karlyta se ha portado bien y le pondremos compu nuevamente pa que lea sus fics de Arashi Shinomori xDD Bueno que diga algo parecido y me conformo jeje. Ojalá y te guste el capi. Gracias por los comentarios!), **Viridiana**(Ouh! Oh sorry por dejar las cosas tan mal... esto quedo estilo MB oO Bueno, ojalá y este capítulo y el epílogo te quiten la sensación amarga que el capi anterior dejó. Gracias por escribirme), **Kaname-c**(Tantos problemas amiga. Puxa, ojalá y por ahí encuentres un tiempecito pa leer este fic y que el día se te haga más agradable. Suerte en la U! Jeje, lo minimo que te puedo desear. Gracias por el review), **Anni-Fer**(Jaja bueno, terminó en RyoSaku, así que podrás apoyar el fic mucho más! XD Ojalá y este capi te guste. Gracias por tu comentario), **3-CiNdY-3**(Chuta ya comenzamos con pruebas. Que te vaya bien! Para que te den permiso para leer! Jaja, no, sinceramente que ojalá esos profes no te hagan la vida a cuadritos... Al menos no tanto. Tranquila, nunca es tarde para mostrar interés y me halaga bastante que hayas dejado a pesar de tu escaso tiempo. Arigatou), **Yami Natasha**(Tienes razón, la historia se hizo más interesante porque la compliqué jeje. Pero Hyoga no debió besar a Sakuno porque ella no lo ama T.T Bueno gracias por tu comentario).

Son todos n-n Y bueno, yo les iba a comentar algo... hem... a si! Destino de Hyoga! Bueno, resulta que... nuevamente cambié un par de cositas por aquí y por allá. El típico rellenito de una palabra para mejorar las frases y cambié algo no tan importante pero tampoco tan incidental. A Hyoga no solo le quiebran el orgullo, sino que también un par de huesitos xD Y resulta que Ryoma le iba a pegar y dejarlo molido... y con esa escena iba a meter a Tomoka curándolo y que sé yo, una escena TomokaxHyoga... Pero me quedé pensando y me pregunté si a alguien le interesaría saber si al final Hyoga se quedaba con alguien o no... Bueno, su pareja sería Tomoka... en este fic. Pero no lo hice tan explicito tampoco(supongo... diablos, ya no sé ni lo que escribo)... Aunque ahora ya comencé a lamentarme... Hyoga con Tomoka... Bua! Debería meterme allí y dejar que Hyoga se enamore de mí y Tomoka se vaya a la punta del cerro... Na, mejor me meto y me quedo con Momoshiro xD

Ya mucho monólogo por hoy jeje. Entonces nos estaremos viendo el lunes para que su horrible día de clases no sea tan desastroso después de todo, a excepción de aquellas que aún no entran a clases y que todas odiamos jaja, bueno excepto un par. Aprendí cosas nuevas en este fic, así que estoy contenta.

Nos vemos! Y dejen sus reviews onegai! T.T


	11. Epílogo

¿Sabían que la azúcar es lo que le da la energía al cuerpo? Supongo que sí, pero yo creo que le da más energía a los sueños y esperanzas que uno tiene más que al cuerpo en sí.

Así que esto va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que no solo esperaron este epílogo, sino que también a las que planean ser felices por siempre junto a esa persona especial que cada persona deberá conocer en alguna parte de lo que llamamos mundo.

Takeshi Konomi inventó POT. Yo inventé la historia y a Hyoga, es lo único que me pertenece, y más encima a medias porque mi sobrina Kill-chan me ayudó bastante con las situaciones de este fic, así que ella también se merece un par de aplausos por el final de este fic.

**¿Cita.. con un Basketbolista!**

**Autora: Arashi Shinomori**

**Epílogo.**

**El tesoro del Príncipe del Tenis.**

Ryoma dejó de besarla apenas sintió la falta de aire. Aún así no se cansaba de ella, así que la abrazó fuertemente.

Sakuno quedó completamente paralizada por la sorpresa. Para luego corresponderle el abrazo, al notar que se sentía protegida entre medio de los brazos del chico.

- "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"- soltó entonces la pregunta. Casi en forma desesperada, porque, la verdad era que nunca antes había hecho eso.

- "¡Claro que sí Ryoma-kun!"- respondió Sakuno, emocionada. Ryoma la besó en los labios.

Fue un beso cortito. Casi de gratitud. Y luego, la continuó abrazando, bastante contento por todo lo que le había pasado.

Después, marcharon juntos al salón, antes de que el timbre sonara. Caminaban tranquilos, como si no hubiese nadie más que ellos. Estaban completamente extasiados con el momento que ahora compartían entre ambos.

Sin pensarlo, Ryoma le tomó la mano a su ahora novia y continuaron caminando como si nada estuviese pasando. Sakuno sintió la calidez de la mano de su novio, pero prefirió callar. Solo mostraba una hermosa sonrisa de auténtica felicidad.

- "Uuuhhh"- se escuchó una burla a lo lejos.

Los enamorados giraron la vista hacia atrás y descubrieron a los chicos que habían hecho la burla. Momoshiro había gritado, mientras que Eiji sonreía gatunamente y bastante contento, al igual que Syusuke y Sadaharu anotaba en un papel lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues ese día se le había olvidado traer su cuaderno de apuntes.

- "¡Hoi Hoi¡O'chibi tiene novia!"- gritó el chico pelirrojo y fue a abrazar a Sakuno y a Ryoma.

- "Mada Mada Dane"- dijo Ryoma, aparentando su tono frío y soltando a su novia para que no lo molestasen.

- "Eh... Eiji-sempai, me está asfixiando"- se quejó Sakuno. Entonces el chico los soltó, aún sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Así que son novios¿No?"- preguntó Momoshiro. Los menores se sonrojaron y Takeshi ensanchó su sonrisa.

- "Pues... felicidades Echizen-kun, Ryuzaki-chan"- dijo Syusuke con su clásica sonrisa.

- "Arigatou Fuji-sempai"- dijo Sakuno, con su sonrisa adorable. Mientras que Ryoma se colocaba rojo y trataba de mirar a otro lado.

- "Yo también quiero felicitarlos chicos"- dijo Inui ya apartando su hoja de papel. Después de todo, lo único que podía escribir era que el nuevo punto débil de Ryoma Echizen era Sakuno Ryuzaki.

- "Arigatou Inui-sempai"- respondió esta vez Ryoma, luego de que su novia le sonriera, dándole ánimos para hablar.

Y lo que parecía comenzar a ser una animada conversación, fue detenida por el sonido de la campana, anunciando el comienzo de las clases de la tarde. Así que, rápidamente los chicos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

Así pasó el día y luego la semana completa.

Y Ryoma y Sakuno, ya se sentían observados por toda la escuela, ahora que ya todos se habían enterado de su romance. Cosa que a veces los ponía bastante nerviosos.

De Hyoga no se habían enterado de mucho. Aunque Tomoka les dijo aquel martes que él estaba perfectamente y que no había puesto problema ante su relación. Además de que le había dejado un recado a Echizen para que se viesen el Viernes a última hora.

Cuando el tenista llegó al lugar citado, lo único que dijo el basketbolista fue pedirle que cuidase a su amiga de infancia. Luego se marchó y de ahí no lo volvieron a ver más. O por lo menos en lo que quedaba de la semana.

Y al final de la semana, Ryoma acompañó a Sakuno hasta su casa, pero pasando por el parque donde antes se habían juntado, se detuvo.

- "¿Sucede algo Ryoma-kun?"

- "... Solo... estaba pensando"- dijo algo distraído.

Sakuno lo miró extrañada y se sorprendió aún más cuando lo vio bajar la mirada.

- "¿Ara?".

- "¿Puedes... venir... mañana... a mi casa?"- preguntó algo asqueado el príncipe.

La chica trenzada lo continuó observando, como si fuese un bicho raro o algo así. Estaba extrañada, esa era la verdad. Pero prefirió no decir nada y así ahorrarse problemas con su novio. Asintió lentamente ante la pregunta formulada y luego de que el tenista le diese un beso como despedida lo observó marcharse, mientras se preguntaba como es que todavía no podía acostumbrarse a aquella situación. Sonrió para sí y entró. Quizás mañana sería un gran día.

Ya pasado aquel día y aquella noche. Sakuno al ver que ya había amanecido, sonrió para si y se levantó de su cama. Parecía ser un bonito día.

Ryoma, en cambio, solo maldijo el sonido de su despertador, además que le hizo un pedido a Kamisama por un nuevo padre. Pedido que aún no le es cumplido.

Osea, todo sea gracias a su "querido" padre. Ya que se enteró, por su prima, que tenía novia. Y al muy Hentai se le ocurrió molestarlo en la cena, cosa que incentivó a su madre a casi obligarlo a invitarla a la casa este día para así conocer a la muchachita. Ahora, tendría que presentar a Sakuno a su familia, y luego invitarla a dormir. Y conociendo a su pervertido padre, seguramente le vería las piernas a su novia.

Lo único que esperaba del día era que Sakuno no estuviese usando una falda. Y si usaba una, que no fuese muy corta.

Al estar listo para desayunar, se dirigió a su comedor, donde su padre, su madre y su gato lo esperaban. Su prima no estaba por que debía dar un examen en la universidad ese día. Y mientras soportaba estoicamente las burlas de su padre, y su madre trataba de calmarlo y darle ánimos. Lo que más deseaba en este mundo, era que la tierra se tragase al baka que tenía en frente.

Sakuno encontró una falda rosada bastante bonita, así que decidió usarla ese día. Ryoma la había llamado en la noche para que llevase más ropa de cambio. La había invitado a quedarse a dormir a su casa.

Y sus padres no habían puesto ningún problema. Todo gracias a su abuela, quien habló maravillas de su novio, y como a sus padres también les gustaba el tenis, dio en el clavo al decir que el chico era titular de Seigaku. En un par de segundos, toda la familia Ryuzaki había aceptado con creces a Ryoma, y esperaban que el próximo fin de semana viniese él para conocerlo mejor. Sakuno no podía estar más feliz.

Se colocó la falda rosada y una blusa de color blanco. Encima un chaleco del mismo tono de la falda, porque se estaba aproximando el otoño. Y luego de desayunar, se marchó a casa de su novio.

Ryoma miraba el reloj, como si estuviese esperando la hora de su muerte, actitud que no demostró. Nanjiroh en cambio, veía el aparato y se fascinaba aún más. Esta era una nueva oportunidad para molestar a su hijo, y eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Después de todo, crecen tan rápido, que después no tienen tiempo.

El sonido del timbre en casa de los Echizen y el menor de ellos se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal. Así no ocurriría su pesadilla, que su padre atormentase a su novia y la dejase traumatizada.

Sakuno apretó el botón y éste emitió el ruido de una campanita que ojalá se hubiese escuchado en la casa. Unos minutos después divisó la figura de Ryoma. Cuando ya estuvo más cerca de ella, lo notó bastante pálido.

- "Ryoma-kun¿sucede algo?"- preguntó la muchacha algo preocupada.

- "Iie..."- dijo apresuradamente.

La respuesta no la convenció, pero tenía la esperanza que le dijera más tarde. Así que solo sonrió y ensanchó aún más la sonrisa cuando notó como su novio se le quedaba mirando. Al parecer le gustaba su ropa.

¿De toda la ropa del mundo, no podía escoger una peor!

Es decir. Se veía bonita con el chaleco rosa. Y la blusa blanca. Y sus trenzas que la hacían ver adorable, cosa que no le iba a decir. Pero... ¿Por qué se empeñaba en usar falda?

Ahora su padre le miraría las piernas, y quizás que cosas se imaginaría con ella y... haciendo cosas raras y... eso... eso... Oh por Kamisama. Lo único que quería era que su padre se muriera o que Sakuno se pusiese un par de pantalones. Lo que ocurriese primero estaba bien.

Algo le sucedía a Ryoma. Lo podía intuir. Aunque su rostro inexpresivo no era de mucha ayuda. Pero el brillo de sus ojos parecía cambiar de rabia a pavor y luego a esperanza de un momento a otro... Y ahora que veía bien¿Desde cuándo aprendió a leer el brillo de los ojos de Ryoma-kun?. Continuó caminando como si nada, mientras le continuaba sonriendo como una muñeca y le hacía notar que estaba ahí con él para ayudarlo en su problema.

Ryoma si que no deseaba que nadie lo molestase en ese momento. Era el camino a su tumba. Era la espera del fin. Era ese tipo de cosas que no deseas que lleguen, pero que llegan lo más rápido posible. Ejemplo, la muerte o el presentarles tu novia a tus padres. No es la gran cosa, no. Pero si tienes un padre Hentai que colecciona cosas Hentai, como el típico Japonés Hentai, entonces la cosa cambiaba radicalmente y no sabes si tu padre mira a tu novia como su nuera o como una chica más de sus revistas. Y como para Ryoma esto era una sensación nueva. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

La puerta principal de repente se apareció en los ojos de ambos jóvenes. Sakuno parecía emocionada ante aquel hecho. Ryoma, solo sentía ganas de vomitar.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto, con barba de un par de días, vestido como un monje y con una revistas de chicas en sus manos. Sakuno y Ryoma lo reconocieron. Y para el pobre chico, ahora si se le podían aplicar las leyes de Newton. Lo que empieza mal termina mal.

- "Ohaiyo Echizen-san"- saludó Sakuno, haciendo dotes de su buena educación y cortesía.

Nanjiroh Echizen miró a la chica de arriba abajo. Parpadeó un par de segundos y la continuó mirando.

¿Y esta jovencita es la novia de Ryoma?

No tenía nada en contra de la chica, pero tenía las piernas muy delgadas. Quizás más adelante estarían más... rellenas. Quizás, porque si era pariente de la vieja profesora Sumire, entonces quizás terminaría peor que ella.

Bueno, era su hijo. Y aunque le gustaba molestarlo no podía hacerle la vida imposible todo el tiempo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como leer sus revistas de chicas.

- "¡Hola!"- saludó bastante emocionado. Luego miró la cara de hastío de su hijo... No se podía contener por esa mirada- "Oye jovencito, preséntame a la linda muchachita".

- "Ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki... "- dijo fríamente.

- "Y ¿de dónde la conoces?"- preguntó en modo burlón.

- "Es... mi... novia"- dijo entre dientes.

- "Déjame decirte que es muy bonita"- el tono burlón no desaparecía- "¿Era ella con la que salías hasta tarde?".

- "Hai..."- Ryoma ya podía sentir un par de venas hinchadas.

- "Mmh... ya veo. Como digno hijo mío no pierdes el tiempo con la señorita"- sonrió pícaro- "Y tiene bonitas piernas".

Bien, sus comentarios llegaban hasta un punto. Y ya lo había pasado. ERA SU NOVIA. SUYA. NO DE ÉL.

Así que, como buen novio, tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó casi arrastrando a dentro de la casa, para que su padre no continuase con su juego.

Sakuno estaba bastante nerviosa y sonrojada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ryoma.

- "Gomenansai... Mi padre... siempre ha sido... así... de Hentai"- le dijo avergonzado y sin mirarla.

- "No te preocupes, Ryoma-kun"- le sonrió ella.

Entonces se dedicó a mirar la habitación. El chico tenía buen gusto para las decoraciones. Rió por lo bajo. Ya se la había imaginado. Y no estaba muy equivocada. Demasiadas cosas de tenis como posters, pelotas y sus raquetas. Todo en perfecto orden. Y la cama se veía bastante cómoda.

Estaba emocionada. Era la primera vez que estaba en su cuarto. Era algo especial.

Ryoma notó la mirada curiosa de la muchacha y sonrió. Así estaba todo mucho mejor. Ella y él, los dos solos. Sonrió para sí y se sentó en su cama, cansado por el ajetreo. Sakuno imitó su acción.

El tenista tomó una de las trenzas de la chica y comenzó a jugar con el mechón final. Siempre hacía eso, cada vez que podía.

- "Ryoma-kun¿tu novia ya llegó?"- preguntó su madre abriendo la puerta y entonces notó a cierta personita que no debería estar en la habitación de su hijo, o por lo menos, no todavía- "¿Tú eres la novia de mi hijo?"- preguntó, así que Sakuno asintió. Entonces, la mujer casi se abalanzó sobre la muchacha bombardeándola con las típicas preguntas que se hacían para conocer a una persona. Y es que, no podía evitarlo. Ya su hijo no era sociable por naturaleza, y que hubiese traído a su primera novia era todo un sueño para ella.

Sakuno respondió cada pregunta sin molestarse, y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Ella, en realidad, estaba contenta al conocer a la familia de su novio, y aunque parecía media rara, era bastante tierna.

La madre quedó complacida con las respuestas. Entonces tomó de las manos a ambos chicos y les aseguró su bendición. Y mientras Ryoma, ya sentía ganas de darse en adopción, Sakuno sonreía tiernamente, agradeciendo el gesto. Luego, la mujer salió avisando que pronto el almuerzo estaría listo.

- "Ryoma-kun, tienes una madre muy linda"- dijo Sakuno, sonriéndole.

El tenista agradeció el gesto y continuó jugando con el mechón de cabello. Después de todo, su madre no era mala, solo que él estaba bastante avergonzado.

Nanjiroh caminaba silbando por las canchas que el templo poseía, aparentando una actitud simplista. Luego se sentó en una banca y continuó "leyendo el periódico" como todas las mañanas, esperando el almuerzo. Es que tenía ganas de continuar molestando a su hijo.

Hora de almuerzo. Toda la familia sentada a la mesa para comer. Ryoma y Sakuno al lado izquierdo. Los esposos Echizen al lado derecho. Y al medio, Karupin comía un plato de comida para gatos que le habían dejado cerca para que él se enterase de lo que sucedía.

Se sentía el ambiente tenso. Ryoma esperaba que su padre no hiciese ninguna locura. Sakuno no le gustó la comida occidental. La madre de Ryoma esperaba a que su esposo dijese algo. Nanjiroh estaba de lo mejor pensando que diablos decirle a su hijo para continuar molestándolo y así guardar la escena para contarla a sus nietos. Si, esa era una buena idea.

- "¿Y cuántos hijos piensan tener?"- la ansiada pregunta salió de la boca del Samurai del Tenis, con una sonrisa malévola tan profunda.

Ryoma sintió que había escupido el arroz. En cambio, Sakuno se había atragantado con él.

El joven tenista miró por la ventana buscando una respuesta para AQUELLA pregunta. En realidad, había mirado para disimular un sonrojo. Su padre nuevamente estaba molestando, y no tenía un cojín cerca por ahí. Al parecer, se estaba vengando.

El chico buscó la mano de su novia y cuando la tuvo, la apretó fuertemente. Así le daba ánimos para que dejara aquella vergüenza. Aunque no negaba que sonrojada se veía adorable y tierna. Pero tampoco tenía intenciones de decírselo.

Sakuno sonrió internamente al sentir la mano de su novio junto a la suya. Así que ella también apretó la mano de él para que no se sintiese solo.

- "No estamos pensando en eso papá"- respondió con el tono neutral de siempre.

- "Ustedes si que son aburridos"- dijo el padre, antes de sentir un jalón de orejas.

Se lo merecía por pervertido. Pensó el chico y continuó comiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luego del almuerzo, Sakuno y Ryoma se pusieron a ver televisión. Bueno, el chico la veía, mientras ella dormía una siesta.

Y mientras veía como un tenista hacía un mal saque por la tele, y estaba apunto de imitar el ejemplo de su novia, se puso a pensar que, aunque toda aquella tarde quiso darse en adopción, al menos, el estar con ella le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Algo raro porque no estaba acostumbrado a depender de alguien.

Pasó el día rápidamente que muchos en la casa no se dieron cuenta. Apenas ambos jóvenes se despertaron de su siesta, los llamaron a cenar.

Nanako aún no había llegado. Parecía que ella no iba a volver hasta el otro día para así dejarlo solo con su padre y... y... y él moriría. No, parecía estar alucinando. Sakuno estaba con él, soportando estoicamente cada frase Hentai que el viejo estaba lanzando para molestarlos. Y aunque su madre trataba de pararlo, todo era inútil. Al parecer el viejo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- "Ryoma-kun¿sacaste el futon del closet como te dije?"- preguntó su madre, ya viendo que no podía parar las frases pervertidas de su marido.

¿Futon¿Su madre le dijo algo sobre un futon?.

- "Iie"- respondió el muchacho.

- "¡Oh ya veo jovencito!"- exclamó el Hentai de la familia- "Piensas dormir junto a tu novia. ¿Y que pensabas hacer con ella?".

Ahí iban las frases comprometedoras nuevamente.

Sakuno sintió de nuevo que le faltaba el aire. Ya había dejado de contar las veces que se estaba ahogando con el arroz cada vez que su futuro suegro decía un comentario algo extraño, por no decir pervertido. Tomó algo de jugo para así pasar algo del arroz.

¿Qué acaso el viejo no encontraba sus revistas de Hentai para que lo dejase tranquilo?

Ahora ya sabía que regalarle en navidad. Era eso o que lo continuase molestando hasta lograr matar a Sakuno y a él de un infarto o paro cardíaco. Lo que ocurriese primero. Si ocurría al mismo tiempo, mejor para él.

- "¡La cena terminó!"- gritó su madre ya desesperada y le dijo algo a su padre. Algo que lo colocó muy pálido.

- "¡NO!"- gritó desesperado- "¡MIS REVISTAS NO!"

Se lo merecía por Hentai. Ryoma sonreía altaneramente mientras un Nanjiroh muy asustado ponía cara de salvación ante su hijo. Bueno su hijo lo odiaba¿cómo entonces lo iba a ayudar?

Sakuno observó la escena ya completamente asustada. ¿Qué clase de familia era ésta?. Mejor era no hacer preguntas tontas.

Solo que se le formó una gota de sudor y comenzó a resbalarle por la nuca cuando vio a su suegro querido abrazando las piernas de su esposa mientras le rogaba no quemar algo. Y las gotas incrementaron cuando la miró con cara de ayuda.

- "Sakuno¿Vamonos?"- preguntó Ryoma como si no ocurriese nada.

- "Hu... Hai"- respondió y luego de hacer una reverencia siguió al tenista.

Subieron a la habitación de Ryoma, y en efecto, hacía falta un futon. El chico recién se dio cuenta del tremendo bolso con ropa que su novia había traído. De veras que ella se iba a quedar a dormir.

El aroma a jazmines comenzó a inundar el lugar. Si su padre se enterase de que ese aroma lo volvía loco, lo primero que haría sería pensar mal y luego comenzar a molestarlo. Pero, parecía no importarle mucho ahora, pues ese aroma tan dulce lograba distraerlo de sus problemas.

Y sabía de antemano que ese aroma estaba inundando su habitación simplemente por su presencia. Cosa que lo alegraba en supremacía.

- "Y... ¿dónde voy a dormir, Ryoma-kun?"- preguntó Sakuno algo nerviosa.

- "En mi cama"- respondió como si nada. Y luego sonrió al notar como la esencia de su novia comenzaba a intensificarse aún más.

Entonces el sonido de un celular los distrajo. Sakuno tomó el aparato y notó que le había llegado un mensaje de texto de su amiga Tomoka. Entonces se lo leyó a su novio.

Era oficial. Tomoka y Hyoga estaban saliendo juntos.

Sakuno mandó una respuesta con las felicidades apropiadas y miró al chico ojos de gato que parecía estar aburrido con la situación. Ella solamente le sonrió.

Ryoma no entendía muy bien porque le contaban una noticia así. Hyoga no le caía bien. No le deseaba nada.

Aunque interiormente, muy interiormente, le deseaba lo mejor del mundo. Porque, si le iba mal, entonces volvería a asechar a Sakuno. Algo que nadie quería que sucediera.

Así y todo, interiormente, claro estaba, Ryoma le deseó lo mejor al basketbolista. Porque, sino hubiese sido por él, ahora su novia no estaría allí, con el fuerte olor a jazmines que tanto él adoraba. Y él mismo no estaría en su habitación completamente solo, esperando quien sabe que cosa, mientras veía pasar el tiempo.

Ahora todo parecía haber mejorado.

Vio a Sakuno sacar su pijama y dirigirse al baño para ponérselo. Quizás, en un tiempo lejano, lo haría en esta habitación...

Se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había estado pensando. Ya se parecía a su Hentai padre.

Bueno, tomó su pijama y comenzó a ponérselo él también. Con una sonrisa altanera pensó en ir a molestar algún día a ese Basketbolista Baka.

Cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse y se encontraron en la habitación, se acostaron en la misma cama y apagaron la luz.

Ahora Ryoma se alegraba de no haberse acordado de sacar el futon.

Y mientras sentía el abrazo de ella y su calidez, su puso a pensar que ahora estaría más vulnerable que nunca.

Pero parecía no importarle.

Porque cuando vio como su Sakuno estaba dormida encima de su pecho, se dio cuenta que por ella cumpliría todos los sueños que había deseado alguna vez.

Y no era altanería, o confianza.

Era solo la necesidad de hacer las cosas por alguien. Alguien que te importa mucho, claro está.

Pues ahora sí podía decir que había encontrado lo más preciado para él. Además del tenis.

Por que ella, Sakuno Ryuzaki, era el tesoro más preciado de Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis.

Y eso, no lo podría cambiar nadie, ni nada, ni nunca.

**FIN.**

**Notas de autora:**

Resulta difícil de creer que al fin, uno de mis más preciados proyectos de fanfics haya terminado de una manera exitosa. Y no lo digo solo por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido(que para mí es descomunal), también lo digo, porque al ser el segundo fanfic terminado, es el primero que me ha gustado demasiado.

Me obsesioné. Estuve cada noche pensando en las reacciones de Ryoma, Sakuno, Hyoga, Tomoka, y de todos los personajes que participaron aquí. Estuve cada noche antes de acostarme repitiéndome los diálogos de todos los personajes, haciendo creer a mis padres una locura falsa. Y estuve varias noches y varios días llamando a mi sobrina para preguntarle como diablos escribir los capítulos finales, haciendo que la retaran por mi culpa.

Pero creo que valió la pena. O algo así como la canción esa que estuve escuchando en la mañana que decía que nada de esto fue un error(jeje a quien me dice el nombre se lo agradeceré infinitamente porque esa cosa es pegajosa xDD).

Y quizás no será el mejor final de todos. Quizás a muchas no les guste por el azúcar(la cosa quedó bien melosa, que quieren que les diga). Pero yo estoy cómoda, y siento que es la mejor de las opciones ahora que todo ha terminado para bien...

Y, gomenansai por el retraso. Realmente debo mejorar mis tiempos de escritura y comprometerme más con los tiempos de entrega de cada historia. Prometo que para la próxima vez, cuando dé las fechas de entrega futuras, lo haré en esa fecha y con la menor cantidad de retrasos posibles.

Porque hoy no pude evitarlo, pero mañana será todo distinto n-n Estoy segura de ello.

Como ya les dije, me siento tranquila, cómoda. Es algo así como sacarse un peso de encima. Pero un peso al que uno le tiene especial cariño, así que igual cuesta sacárselo de encima. Sin embargo, todo debe terminar, aunque uno no lo crea, todo tiene fin y el tiempo de este ciclo llamado Cita con un Basketbolista ha llegado a su final. Aunque no morirá para mí(espero que para ustedes tampoco), pues lo tendré siempre en mi corazón.

Ahora debería estar estudiando. Mi extraña afición a la matemática no me ha dejado vivir tranquila, así que haré un par de ejercicios antes de irme a dormir esta noche. Pero, debería estar estudiando porque ya me han fijado muchas pruebas y debo estar atendiendo eso.

Pero la semana fue tan pesada. Que quieren que les diga? Lo que más deseo son vacaciones para tener tiempo para mí, para el anime, para mis fics, para cualquier otra cosa que no fuese un libro y apuntes.

Pero como en este año ya cumpliré 16, debo comenzar a madurar. Y desgraciadamente, con los años se van los tiempos libres y las tardes de ocio. Quizás para la universidad deberé estar haciendo lo que hace mi amiga Blankaoru, comenzar a trasnochar hasta volverme noctámbula para así continuar con mis fics. Jeje...

Bueno, debería comenzar a hablar de futuros proyectos. A quienes se acuerdan de mi Detrás de las Cámaras, les diré que lo actualizaré, algún día, pero lo haré para así comenzar a tener un ritmo mejor de escritura. Como recién es comienzo de año, debo empezar a organizar mis tiempos en el computador con el estudio y la televisión. Así que mientras tenga la tarde desordenada, no podré escribir mucho. A menos que mi confiable cuaderno de caligrafía me acompañe a todas partes, pero entre medio escribiré un fanfic original con mi compañera de puesto, así que las noches van a ser muy entretenidas pensando en las aventuras de Ryoichi mientras interpreta a Ryoma y trata de no enamorarse de Sazuko, la actriz que interpreta a Sakuno.

Y también se me han formado unas ideas por ahí para un fic AU(alternative universe, osea nada que ver a la serie) y por lo tanto, debo comenzar a leer diccionarios acerca de la era Tokugawa en Japón, para guiarme mejor en cuanto a fecha y acontecimientos importantes. Lo máximo que podría adelantarles es que Ryoma y los de Seigaku serán asesinos entre las sombras. Por lo tanto se puede adivinar como un fic más bien oscuro que tendrá muchas ideas más complicadas de entender(es que entender la mente de un asesino es algo difícil cuando en esa época asesinar era lo más natural del mundo). Y, aunque tendrá RyuSaku y MomoAnn, no será mucha la azúcar en este fanfic, porque se haría un mal contraste.

Pero nada de eso sucederá hasta que yo no actualice mis fanfics de Rurouni Kenshin. Porque sino, una personita que no le gusta POT y que está muy enojada conmigo por escribir aquí y no en RK, vendrá desde Valparaíso hasta Santiago con la única excusa de matarme lentamente hasta que no vea como mis deditos tecleen una escena entre Misao y Aoshi. Como prometí un par de escenas lemon para esa sección, hay varias personas que me están extrañando al parecer n-nUU y debo ir a escribir los finales de esos fics para que pueda dedicarme más a esta sección. Porque me la he pasado todo un año haciendo todo y nada y no cumpliendo mi deber de escritora que es actualizar fanfics ya hechos.

Así que mientras no suba un capítulo nuevo en Rurouni Kenshin, no escribiré nada en Tennis no Oujisama.

En todo caso, mis deditos están volviendo a demostrar su capacidad de inspirarse de la nada, así que comenzaré a subir un capítulo rápidamente y continuar haciendo más fics por aquí.

Solo les pido paciencia y... y eso supongo.

Jeje.

Lo demás son los agradecimientos especiales a las personitas tan tiernas que dejaron un review en el final. Se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo, así que les agradezco a todas ellas.

**Arigatou a Aiko1504, Slamina, Karlyta, Kmy-Chan, Anni-fer, Scooky, Yuri, Knita, Punxy, Lizirien, 3-CiNdY-3, Kaeri Chan, -Ivekag-, Yami Natasha, Kaname-C, Viridiana y Kisumo-chan.**

Estoy en vaga, los leí pero no respondo n-nUUU soy un floja, que quieren que les diga. (Catty suspira) Bueno, les agradezco a todas por escribirme. Por darme ánimos. Por estar ahí cuando las necesitaba(jeje reviewstiempo mayor en compu para escribir idioteces que después se transforman en nuevos fanfics que reciben reviews). DOMO ARIGATOU A TODAS!

Me voy, bua! Pero nos volveremos a ver, algún día, lo sé. Hasta que yo haga una actualización porque mi Oneesan está esperando en RurouKen y mi amiga Alexandra Shinomori también(ella me matará si no actualizo n-nUU) Así que nos vemos! Y eso xD

Cuídense, gracias por todo y que Dios las bendiga(desde cuando me salió lo religiosa... lloraré bua! TT todo ha terminado bua).

Domingo 12 de Marzo de 2006. Fecha importante porque me despido, pero les dejo a todos la esperanza de que regresaré con más fanfics.

Osea... Regresaré con fanfics, MUAJAJAJA. Ya, nos vemos n-nUUUU


End file.
